El camino del elegido
by JF25
Summary: Un sueño o mensaje del futuro que cambiara la vida de Ash para siempre. Logrará salvar el futuro o todo será en vano.
1. Cápitulo 1

**Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _"traducción pokémon"_

"Normal"

 **El camino del elegido.**

 **Capítulo 1: una oportunidad para el futuro, la decisión de Ash.**

Habiendo obtenido la última medalla de gimnasio así como la tercera llave princesa, nuestros héroes se encuentran montando un campamento camino a ciudad Luminalia para tomar un merecido descanso y entrenar antes de sus respectivas competencias.

Ash se encontraba viendo el atardecer tras haber armado su tienda de camping, serena preparaba junto con Bonnie la carpa en la que ellas dormirían y Clemont estaba preparando la cena. Los pokémon de cada uno estaban sueltos.

El equipo de Ash estaba conformado por pikachu, Greninja quien ahora podía entrar en modo Greninja Ash, Noivern quien había evolucionado durante su última batalla de gimnasio, Hawlucha, Talonflame y un Trevenant que atrapo hace poco en la ruta 20. Además había conseguido un Gogoat y un Skrelp que ahora se encontraban con el Profesor Oak.

El equipo de serena constaba de Delphox que evoluciono durante una batalla del Equipo Rocket en la que para poder rescatar a serena quien había sido tomada como rehén evoluciono, Sylveon, Pangoro que también evoluciono mientras peleaba en un duelo amistoso con el Venasaur de Shauna, Zorua que nació de un huevo que fue obsequiado por una anciana que vivía cercana a la ruta 20 y un Pidgeot que podía mega evolucionar.

Clemont tenía a Bunnelby, Luxray, Dedenne, Chesnaught que evoluciono para luchar contra el Equipo Flare, Eelektross quien era un pokémon suyo que habitaba en el gimnasio y decidió viajar con él ya que lo extrañaba y un Heliolisk obtenido igual que Eelektross.

Y Bonnie… bueno ella no tiene pokémon por no tener aun la edad suficiente pero se encarga de cuidar a Dedenne.

Continuando con la historia:

Ash: Estamos tan cerca amigo (mientras ve a pikachu)

Pikachu: pika pi " _esta vez lo lograremos"_ (mostrando el puño al cielo)

Ash: tiene razón, nada nos detendrá (haciendo la misma posee qué pikachu)

Los pokémon de este al ver esto se acercaron a él e hicieron la misma acción mientras gritaban al cielo con su respectivo gruñido.

Clemont: vaya parece que están muy emocionados (mientras los veía)

Bonnie: Tienes razón se nota que están muy felices, sé que lo lograran.

Serena: ya lo creo, han entrenado mucho, al igual que yo sé que darán lo mejor de sí y no se rendirán hasta el final. (Viendo a Ash con una sonrisa)

Clemont y Bonnie al oír estas palabras sonrieron ya que sabían que la rubia de cabello corto tenia ciertos sentimientos especiales por el entrenador, aunque a la pequeña Bonnie no le empezaba a agradar la idea ya que empezó a sentir un flechazo por el mismo.

Tiempo después de cenar y que cada uno fuera a su tiene, hombres en una y mujeres en otra, cada uno se encontraba durmiendo.

SUEÑO DE ASH

Ash estaba combatiendo ferozmente con pikachu al pokémon de su rival.

Ash: pikachu es todo o nada, ahora impactrueno.

La rata amarillo acato las instrucciones de su entrenador y con todo el poder que le quedaba lanzo un poderoso impactrueno a su enemigo quien no pudo esquivarlo y al poco tiempo de recibirlo cayo rendido.

Voz de fondo: el pokémon ya no puede continuar por lo tanto pikachu es el ganador, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, nuestro nuevo campeón.

Las ovaciones eran presentes, nuestro joven entrenador solo sonreí satisfactoriamente y se acercaba a su pokémon para felicitarlo por un gran enfrentamiento.

Ash: lo logramos amigo (una lagrima de alegría recorría su mejilla), finalmente lo logramos.

Pika pi sonreí débilmente el roedor cansado pero contento por el resultado del duelo.

Sin embargo cuando el azabache iba a alzarse con la copa se escuchó una voz que con tristeza y rabia decía:

¿?: Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte.

Ash: ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? (decía impactado pues esa voz le resultaba familiar)

De repente el fondo del estadio en donde había sido nombrado como ganador empezó a volverse completamente oscuro, así mismo pikachu y sus amigos y madre que estaban ahí felicitándolo empezaron a desvanecerse.

¿?: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ellos… todos están… (Se escuchaba un lamento con la voz quebrada) yo pude haber hecho algo… debí haber hecho algo!...

El chicos de las ¨Z¨ en las mejillas seguía escuchando esa voz, de repente la oscuridad empezó a cambiar y se transformó en algo impactante.

Ash Ketchum no creía lo que veía, frente a él estaba un paisaje lúgubre, edificios reducidos a escombros, montañas destruidas, planicies llenas de fisuras y cenizas, casi todo había sido destruido. Cuerpos inertes tanto de humanos como pokémon.

Ash: Pe-pero que es esto,,, (viendo ese terrible lugar)

¿?: No, no puede ser verdad, esto… es una pesadilla, ¡maldición! Por qué tenía que pasar esto.

Esa voz volvió a sonar pero con más fuerza, esta vez esta provenía a espaldas del azabache. Ash lentamente dio la vuelta, asustado por lo que podría encontrar. Finalmente cuando se dio la vuelta quedo atónito, justo en su delante estaba un joven a quien no podía ver el rostro pero si las lágrimas que brotaban de esta persona, a juzgar por su porte y rasgos aquel individuo parecía ser un adolescente, no más de 15 años según creía ash.

Este misterioso personaje se encontraba arrodillado con las manos en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, su ropa rasgada, con quemaduras, tierra e incluso lo que parecía ser sangre.

Ash: pero que… ¿quién eres? (dijo intentando acercarse a esta persona) dime que paso aquí, ¿estas herido, puedo ayudarte en algo?

¿?: … (Con voz de estar llorando) yo fui débil, no pude protegerlos, lo intente pero no pude…

Ash: ¿a quienes, de que hablas? Por favor dime quiero ayudar (con la voz asustada intento acercase y levantar a la persona que tenía en frente pero fue inútil, al tocarlo simplemente lo atravesó como si fuera una especie de fantasma).

Ash: (asustado) que esté pasando aquí, ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

¿?: … (Solo se escuchaba su llorar)

Ash: ¡hey! ¡Me escuchas! ¡¿Que está pasando, quien eres!? (Gritando) a más no poder pero no tenía caso)

Segundos después una figura más alta que la primero y con aspecto de ser un joven de 18-20 años, en condiciones similares a la primera atravesó a Ash de la mismo forma que el atravesó al adolescente, como fantasma, y se acercó al adolescente.

Ash: déjalo no lo lastimes, ¡Alejat,,,

¿? 2: tenemos que irnos, esta zona no es segura, hay que volver y reagruparnos. (nota: le puse el 2 a la figura que recién llego, el otro seguirá siendo solo ¿?)

¿?: yo falle, era mi deber derrotarlo y evitar que esto pasará pero… falle.( su voz seguía dolida y con culpa) ahora todos están… muertos

Esas palabras dejaron a Ash completamente paralizado.

¿? 2: es suficiente (dijo la segunda persona mientras agarraba al adolescente), no fue tu culpa, todos fallamos, mi misión era protegerlos a todos pero… fracase, es tiempo de que te pares y aprendas a sobrellevar ese dolor y vivir con él.

¿?: ¡Que no entiendes! (dijo el adolescente mientras se soltaba bruscamente de la otra persona. Yo debía.. yo debía derrotarlo! pero soy un inútil! (caía nuevamente de rodillas al suelo).

¿? 2: …

¿?: Ellos confiaban en mí, su compañero, su amigo, su familia (decía viendo fijamente al persona numero 2) y que hice, solo pude verlos morir.

¿? 2: eso no es cierto, tú luchaste, diste lo mejor de ti para hacerle frente al enemigo.

¿?: Lo mejor de mi (dijo secamente y se paró) si eso fue lo que hice no soy más que basura!

La segunda persona se vio impactada con esta declaración, esta agacho la mirada y con un semblante triste volvió a encarar al adolescente.

¿? 2: tú no eres basura, eres una gran persona y un gran entrenador, solo que esta vez el rival no fue alguien ordinario, ese maldito destruyo la esperanza y amor de muchos (apretando los puños) nunca lo perdonare, jamás olvidare lo que hizo, sin embargo (aflojando los puños) no pienso quedarme aquí y lamentar la muerte de mis seres queridos.

Esta declaración sorprendió tanto a Ash con al otro chico.

¿?: t-tu…

¿? 2: si yo también he sufrido mucho y no solo yo o tú, esta batalla hecho sufrir a miles de personas. Perdí a mis colegas y amigos, les falle y no solo a ellos, también te falle a ti y a tus seres queridos.

¿?: Yo… no… yo no sé qué decir.

¿? 2: entonces no digas nada, levántate y ayúdame… ayúdame a buscar a ese maldito y hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho. Ayúdame a hacer justicia por lo que han caído, por todos ellos. ¿Estás conmigo?

¿?: (soltando un poco de lágrimas pero con la voz con determinación) Si, si lo estoy, vamos a pelear nuevamente y esta vez no escapará, vengare a todas las personas que han sufrido, hare justicia por ellas, no te defraudaré ni defraudaré a nadie, no les fallare de nuevo voy a entrenar y voy a entrenar hasta ser el mejor.

Una luz iluminaba al adolescente quien cargado de energía y con determinación dijo.

¿?: Juro que esta vez ganaremos Lance.

Lance: así se habla. ¡Vamos!

Ash estaba estático, que fue lo que había pasado, él no sabía, solo se enteró que Lance y un personaje misterioso iban a pelear nuevamente con el responsable del panorama que había presenciado.

Ash: ¡¿ahora qué?!

Otra vez todo se volvió oscuro para nuevamente mostrar otro escenario, este nuevo lugar también demostraba destrozos más no era tan desgarrador como el anterior.

¿?: ¡Nooo!

Escuchando el grito, Ash corrió en busca de su fuente, al llegar pudo ver al mismo adolescente de la otra vez, este tenía rasgos un poco más viejos de unos 16-18 años mientras sostenía a quien parecía ser… Lance.

¿?: no por favor no de nuevo, vamos Lance no te rindas prometimos festejar juntos la victoria.

Lance: …

¿?: Por favor lance levántate, lo logramos… (con la voz triste) finalmente lo logramos Lance… hemos ganado… finalmente Giovanni ha sido derrotado.

El azabache no podía decir o hacer algo ante tal impresión.

Lance: (abriendo un poco los ojos y sonriendo con dificultad) finalmente todo ha acabado, gracias… gracias por haber logrado lo que incluso yo no pude, gracias por haber hecho justicia por todos, siempre te querré como un hermano y espero que tú me lleves en tu corazón como igual. (Empezando a llorar)

¿?: (Llorando) pero que dices, tú lo prometiste. Prometiste que íbamos a vencer y ser nombrados los mejores, aquellos que acabaron con el monstruo de Giovanni, prometiste que viajaríamos como en los viejos tiempos, que todo volvería a ser como antes, prometiste que siempre seriamos hermanos y que envejeceríamos juntos. Lance no lo hagas, no me abandones, eres el único familiar y amigo que me queda, no me dejes solo.

Lance con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza del adolescente.

Lance: (sonriendo con un poco de lágrimas en el rostro) lo sé, sé que lo prometí pero no voy a poder cumplirlo.

Declaro Lance dejando perplejos a Ash y al adolescente

Lance: ya no tengo mucho tiempo así que se atentó con lo que te diré. Primero no vivas tu vida culpándote de lo que ha pasado, no camines tu vida con pena por los que han caído pues es un insulto para ellos y para mi hacerlo, si quieres honrarnos vive… vive plenamente, entrena, come, sonríe, enamórate, ten hijos e hijas y busca la felicidad, esa es la forma de honrar a quienes no pudieron hacerlo.

¿?: …y..y-o…yo (Llorando)

Lance: hahaha aún no termino, siempre fuiste así. Segundo. Quiero agradecerte por estos últimos años, fuiste un amigo y un hermano para mí. Es cierto que peleábamos a veces pero aun así creo que siempre pude demostrarte mi cariño y aprecio, eres una gran persona, nunca lo dudes. Quiero que sigas así tal y como eres, alegre, cariñoso, solidario, determinado, desinteresado y un poco bobo, eso me dejara descansar en paz ya que confió en que esa actitud tuya restaurara al mundo a la normalidad.

¿?: (Llorando) prometo no cambiar, tienes mi palabra.

Lance: (sonriendo se acerca y lo abraza) que bueno oír eso. Por último, no lo olvides, nunca estarás solo.

Esto impacto un poco en el adolescente quien lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

Lance: recuerda aunque ya no esté en este mundo siempre estaré en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, guiándote y acompañándote como lo están todos tus seres queridos… tus amigos, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, los profesores Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper y Sycamore, y sobre todo tu madre… Delia.

Ash: … (Con lágrimas al ver esa escena quedo impactado con lo que escucho)… eso quiere decir que…

Lance: todos y cada uno siempre estaremos a tu lado apoyándote, adiós hermano… adiós Ash.

Al acabar de decir eso Lance deja de abrazar al otro azabache quien solo puede llorar y seguir abrazándolo.

Ash: esto… no es posible… ¡qué está pasando! (gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todo se volvía oscuro nuevamente.)

¿?: Lo has visto verdad, todo tu futuro.

Ash: ¿qué dices quién eres?

De la nada aparece quien estaba abrazado a Lance. (consejo: pongan la música de L de death note, mejorara el ambiente de lectura, continuando)

Ash: pero si eres tu… no eres yo… no eres tu… rayos ¿quién eres? Dímelo.

¿?: Pues eso ya lo sabes yo soy tú en el futuro, es decir mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. (Me referiré a este Ash como Ash F. la F por lo de futuro)

Ash: eso no es posible, que quieres y repito dime tu identidad.

Ash F: eso ya te dije y sobre lo que quiero… bueno eso no importa, un pokémon me ha ayudado a poder mostrarte estos recuerdos a través del tiempo por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo. Todo lo que viste iniciara en 4 años.

Ash: (impresionado) eso quiere decir que, mi mama, mis amigos, Lance… no lo permitiré venceré a Giovanny a como dé lugar antes de que eso suceda.

Ash F: (caminando hacia su otro yo) eso ya lo intente pero fue inútil.

Ash: pero como, yo sé que peleando juntos venceremos.

Ash F: (Viendo con pena y nostalgia) también creí eso más no contaba con que Giovanni poseería un poder tan grande.

Ash: (con la mirada agachada y entristecida) entonces dime para que te muestras ante mí, si no puedo hacer nada para evitar todo eso… dime que quieres y porque haces esto. (Mientras apretaba los puños)

Ash F: esas son buenas preguntas, te he mostrado y contado todo esto para que tomes una decisión.

Ash: (con temor en su voz) ¿Qué clase de decisión?

Ash F: es simple, vivirás el camino que yo viví o tomaras uno que te alejará de todos tus seres queridos y sueños, pero con el cual los salvaras.

Ash: yo… yo quiero salvarlos a cualquier precio.

Ash F: (sonriendo) está bien, eso quería escuchar, no será fácil pero sé que con esto lograras cambiar todo.

Ash: no importa que sea difícil. Mis amigos, mi familia, los pokémon y el resto de personas lo valen, así que empieza (mirándolo con determinación).

Ash F: que bueno saber que en esta época soy igual de obstinado que en el futuro, (sonríe). Muy bien esto tendrás que hacer…

Fin del capítulo 1

Comenten sus ideas y sugerencias, soy novato en esto así que no duden en dar sus consejos. Espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo adiós.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _"traducción pokémon"_

-Normal-

 **El camino del elegido.**

Final del Capítulo anterior

Ash: -no importa que sea difícil. Mis amigos, mi familia, los pokémon y el resto de personas lo valen, así que empieza– dijo viéndolo con determinación.

Ash F: De manera sonriente -que bueno saber que en esta época soy igual de obstinado que en el futuro, Muy bien esto tendrás que hacer…-

 **Capítulo 2: una despedida dolorosa, la promesa en el viento.**

Ash F: …básicamente ese es el plan.

Ash: -e-eso… es impresionante, ¿en realidad podré lograrlo?– preguntaba el azabache mostrándose consternado y sudando frio.

Ash F: Alzando la ceja dijo –hace un momento te mirabas decidido a darlo todo por salvarlos y ahora te estas retractando.-

Ash: tragando un poco de saliva para refrescar su garganta -no me estoy retractando, solo pienso que lo que me has dicho… bueno va a ser difícil y los afectará mucho, a ellos y a mí.-

Ash F: el Ash del futuro cerro los ojos -te lo dije antes, es tu decisión hacer o no caso.- Abriendo nuevamente los ojos y sonriendo -sin embargo, te recuerdo eres el único que puede hacerlo, confió en ti… confió en mí, en que todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras- hablo el mayor de los azabaches mientras alzaba el brazo y mostraba el pulgar en alto.

Tal declaración lleno de confianza al pequeño chico de ojos cafés quien empezó a sonreír.

Ash: está bien, lo hare, de ahora en adelante seguiré tu plan, bueno mi plan… no mejor dicho tu plan o… nuestro plan. Esto es muy confuso.

Ash F: -hehe lo sé hasta da un poco de miedo. Antes de irme ten.- le entrega un objeto a Ash -esto te guiará en tu camino.-

Ash: eh…. pero si solo es un amuleto viejo… auch- se quejó tras recibir un golpe de su versión futura.

Ash F: -no seas pen… no es un amuleto- dijo de forma resignada y aguantado las ganas de golpear a su yo del pasado- esto te ayudará.

Ash: -si tú dices.- comento, viendo de forma dudosa dicho objeto.

Una vez más el paisaje y terreno cambiaban, sino que esta vez se estaba iluminando todo.

Ash F: ya es hora de irme, sé que lo lograras, no dudes de tus instintos y suerte en todo. Confió en que podrás cambiar la historia, lo sé de corazón.

Ash: -lo lograré, es una promesa.- alzando el brazo y mostrando el pulgar

Cuando Ash había desaparecido del lugar solo quedaba el Ash del futuro

Ash F: _"espero que lo logres, quizás en mi tiempo las cosas no cambien pero estoy en paz sabiendo que al menos en este tiempo y dimensión las cosas serán diferentes"_ Mama, amigos… Lance… no mueran.

Finalmente todo estaba en blanco.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Ash: -pero que…- se despertaba de forma brusca, mirando a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba.

Ash: estoy en la tienda de acampar… que fue eso… habrá sido solo un sueño.

En eso Ash siente algo en su cuello y lo mira boquiabierto.

Ash: es el amuleto… entonces eso quiere decir…

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

Serena y Bonnie salían de su tienda, la pequeña seguía con cara de dormida mientras que serena decidió acercarse a la tienda de acampar de los chicos.

Serena: Ash, Clemont, Pikachu es hora de despertar.

Pocos segundos después salió Clemont con semblante igual al de su hermana lo que causo una pequeña risa en serena, pues estos eran muy parecidos en ciertas cosas.

Clemont: -Hola serena ahh…- bostezaba el rubio para quitarse la pereza -es hora de hacer el desayuno y preparar todo para continuar el viaje.-

Serena: así se habla, por cierto ¿Ash sigue dormido?

Clemont se dio la vuelta pero no pudo ver ni a Ash ni a pikachu.

Clemont: que extraño ninguno se encuentra aquí, supongo que salió temprano a entrenar. En fin, iré a preparar el desayuno, tranquila que apenas tenga hambre vendrá en seguida.

Serena: -supongo que tienes razón aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Clemont: dijiste algo serena no pude oír bien lo que dijiste porque estaba armando la mesa para desayunar.

Serena: descuida no fue nada hehe

Mientras tanto en una roca con vista a un lago Ash estaba pensativo, había liberado a sus pokémon y estos esperaban alguna respuesta, ni siquiera pikachu sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Ash: _"no fue un sueño, estoy seguro"_ viendo el amuleto _"supongo que tengo que empezar con el plan, no voy a decepcionar a nadie, fue una promesa"_

FLASHBACK

Ash F: ya es hora de irme, sé que lo lograras, no dudes de tus instintos y suerte en todo. Confió en que podrás cambiar la historia, lo sé de corazón.

Ash: -lo lograré, es una promesa.- alzando el brazo y mostrando el pulgar

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ash: Bueno muchachos tengo que decirles algo importante.

Todos los pokémon estaban atentos a las palabras de su entrenador.

Ash: -ahora no se los puedo explicar detalladamente ya que quiero estar con los demás para hacerlo- refiriéndose a sus otros pokémon- por ahora solo les diré que nos iremos por un largo tiempo de viaje, solo ustedes, yo y el resto de mis pokémon.-

Sus pokémon estaban desconcertados, que había pasado con su entrenador para que tome tal decisión.

Pikachu: pika pika pi… pika pi ¿ _qué paso con la liga y los demás?_

El resto de sus pokémon también iban a hablar pero Ash empezó.

Ash: sé que les resulta extraño y puede que estén molestos conmigo por lo que estoy diciendo, todos han dado su mayor esfuerzo para llegar hasta este punto de nuestra aventura y estoy orgulloso de eso, pero… ya tome una decisión- decía el chico de las z´s en sus mejillas con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza-

Ash: encarando a sus pokémon con los ojos llenos de determinación -Lo que pienso hacer será muy difícil para mí y para todos, sin embargo es mi deber hacerlo, por eso les pido, confíen en mí y ayúdenme en esto.-

Todos sus pokémon estaban perplejos, pasaron dos o tres minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo o se moviera, pikachu finalmente fue el primero en acercarse a su entrenador.

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu pi pika pi pikachu pika " _siempre me has ayudado y cuidado, no sé qué este pasando pero prometo ayudarte, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos hasta el final."_

Con estas palabras del roedor todos los pokémon lo siguieron y a su manera expresaron el mismo deseo de seguir a su entrenador.

Ash: Soltando un poco de lágrimas por ver tal acto pero secándoselas rápidamente con el brazo dijo -gracias amigos, se acerca la hora de partir-

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Serena: Ash no ha vuelto y se ha llevado a todos sus pokémon. Creen que se haya ido. –Serena hablo con su voz un poco apagada-

Clemont y Bonnie se vieron de forma preocupada, la pequeña especialmente se sentía triste con lo que dijo serena… y si Ash realmente los había abandonado.

Ash: Hola ya volví, perdón la demora, fui a dar una vuelta.

Serena, y Bonnie corrieron por instinto y abrazaron al joven entrenador con el pikachu en el hombro, Clemont solo sonreía aunque estaba un poco asombrado por la actitud de su pequeña hermana. Después de un reproche al entrenador por desaparecer sin avisar todos se sentaron a desayunar. Todo parecía normal hasta que Ash puso un rostro serio y cerró los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga de la infancia.

Serena: ¿Ash estas bien?

Bonnie: ¿estas enfermo o algo?

Ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeras de viaje, el solo abrió los ojos y mostro una sonrisa que denotaba cariño, esto sonrojo tanto a serena como a Bonnie. Pensamiento de Ash _"sé que no lo entenderán y les causará dolor lo que voy a hacer, pero… no estoy dispuesto a perderlos, a ninguno de mis amigos"_

Ash: -Gracias por todo.- hablo Ketchum ocasionando impresión en los presentes.

Clemont: -gracias… ¿de qué hablas Ash?- pregunto el inventor con temor en su voz.

Ash se levantó de la mesa, recogió su mochila e hizo un gesto a pikachu, quien entendió lo que iba a pasar y subió a su hombro. Serena, Bonnie y Clemont seguían impactados y en espera de una explicación por parte del azabache.

Ash: les quiero agradecer… por el tiempo, las aventuras, el apoyo, las risas y en si la amistad que me han brindado, son muy importantes para mi todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Serena sintió pesar en su corazón, que significaba esto, acaso era una despedida, no se volverían a ver, el ya no quería viajar con ellos… rogaba porque solo fuera una pesadilla. Bonnie al igual que su hermano sentía un nudo en la garganta que evitaba que puedan decir algo en ese momento.

Ash: -quiero que sepan que jamás los olvidaré, que quiero que cumplan sus sueños y que no se rinda hasta el final. Los quiero- empezando a sentir ganas de llorar pero aguantándose continuo -los quiero y mucho, este viaje lo guardare siempre en el corazón. Es por eso que les doy las gracias, lamento no poder darles explicación para lo que estoy haciendo… quiero que sepan que no es su culpa, no sé cuándo o dónde nos volvamos a ver pero lo volveremos a hacer, estoy seguro de ello. Hoy me regreso a Kanto. Adiós amigos.- término de hablar para darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

Ninguno esperaba esas palabras, pikachu aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar jamás imagino que su entrenador fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Bonnie, Serena y Clemont quedaron paralizados mientras sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de tristeza y dolor tras escuchar a su amigo.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Clemont fue el primero en reaccionar.

Clemont: -es hora de regresar a Luminalia.- hablo el líder de gimnasio de pokémon eléctrico con la voz apagada.

Bonnie: llorando -como puedes decir eso, nuestro amigo… Ash se fue y no sabemos porque.-

Clemont: -Bonnie- abrazo a su hermana para tratar de calmarla -no sé qué paso con Ash para que haya actuado de esa forma, aun así lo mejor ahora es regresar a casa. Llegando allá aclararemos nuestras mentes y pensaremos en algo.- hablaba con la voz afligida.

Bonnie al oír estas palabras se calmó un poco y con los ojos aun llorosos fue a recoger todas sus pertenencias para encaminarse a su hogar.

Clemont: -Serena debemos irnos… serena- intentaba Clemont hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

Serena seguía en shock, en su mente solo tenía la imagen del entrenador desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Clemont: serena me escuch…

Serena: llorando -No lo pude hacer… no pude decirle nada… yo, yo tenía que detenerlo, decirle que se quede, que por favor no se vaya, que se quede conmigo, que continuemos nuestro viaje…-

Clemont: mirando al suelo con tristeza -serena es mejor qu…-

Serena: llorando y empezando a alzar la voz -tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle… decirle que… que lo ¡amo!- Clemont y Bonnie se sorprendieron con la declaración de su amiga.

Serena: -y ahora… y ahora lo he perdido para siempre.- dijo secamente cayendo al piso de rodillas.

Clemont no sabía qué hacer, buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para decir que todo iba a estar bien que lo volverán a ver y que todo será como antes sin embargo el mismo no creía en eso. De repente Bonnie se acercó a serena viendo al suelo y la abofeteo, ocasionando que ambos, la candidata a reina de Kalos y el inventor, la miren impactados.

Bonnie: -crees que eres la única triste… yo también lo quería- dijo la pequeña de forma enojada y un poco sonrojada -incluso siento que… que me… que me enamoré de él, así que serena, deja de actuar como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.- empezando a sonreír y viéndola con los ojos brillosos –Esto no ha acabado, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar con él, que nos explicará todo y volveremos a viajar juntos. Estoy segura de eso.-

Asombro era lo que sentían quienes escucharon a la cuidadora de Dedenne, ella había encendido una chispa en ellos, una chispa de determinación. Aunque en Clemont también empezó a crecer un sentimiento de enojo con Ash debido a la confesión de su hermanita, si lo veía de nuevo e intentaba hacerle algo malo a la pequeña rubia usaría sus inventos en el azabache y esta vez no explotarían por accidente.

Serena: Secándose las lágrimas y levantándose con una sonrisa en su rostro -tienes razón Bonnie, gracias por ayudarme, no me rendiré en mi sueño y esperaré hasta volverlo a ver… además- sonrojándose y viendo de forma desafiante a la pequeña rubia- no pienso rendirme en conquistar su corazón, esto quiere decir que ahora tu y yo seremos rivales de amor.- finalizó extendiendo el brazo y la mano.

Bonnie: estrechando la mano con la de serena -así es serena seremos amigas y rivales de amor, tampoco voy a dejarte el camino libre.- guiñando el ojo y con un pequeño sonrojo concluyo la hermana del líder de gimnasio.

Clemont: -pero… ¿Qué paso… de que me perdí?- preguntó confuso.

Serena y Bonnie sonrieron y lo miraron para luego con entusiasmos decir al mismo tiempo -es hora de volver a casa.-

Clemont: sonriendo -tienen razón, Vamos.-

Así los tres se encaminaron a ciudad Luminalia, con una nueva rivalidad entre las chicas y la esperanza de los tres de volver a ver a su gran amigo.

AEROPUERTO DE CIUDAD LUMINALIA

Ash: -que extraño, hace un momento me sentía completamente desanimado y triste, pero ahora… me siento en calma, _"creo que ya aceptaron mi partida, amigos lamento todo esto, no obstante es lo mejor, sé que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces"_ Adiós.- se despedía el entrenador pokémon con una lagrima en su ojo, para finalmente abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su región natal.

DOS DIAS DESPUES, CASA DE CLEMONT

Clemont: -…así es profesor Sycamore, aunque se fue hace dos días no hemos sabido nada de él, la buena noticia es que Serena no piensa renunciar a participar en el gran concurso para reina de Kalos.- Clemont contaba lo sucedió a través del video comunicador.

Prof. Sycamore: sorprendido -vaya no esperaba eso de Ash, que le habrá ocurrido para actuar de esa forma… al menos es bueno saber que serena seguirá con su sueño, por lo demás creo que voy a intentar comunicarme con el profesor Oak de Kanto para informarle de lo ocurrido.-

Clemont: no por favor no lo haga.

Prof. Sycamore: eh… ¿no quieren saber que paso con él?

Clemont: claro que queremos, sin embargo la forma de comportarse de Ash no era natural, solo puedo imaginar que aunque hable con el profesor de Kanto no obtendremos nada y solo molestaremos a Ash.

Prof. Sycamore: tienes razón, mantenme informado si sabes alguna noticia de él

Clemont: Seguro profesor.

Prof. Sycamore: -por cierto Clemont- con una gota de sudar al estilo anime -hay un poco de humo atrás tuyo.

Clemont: poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza y con una gota de sudor al igual que el profesor -digamos que la partida de Ash afecto de una forma un tanto extraña a Serena y Bonnie hehe. Voy a ver qué sucede, adiós profesor.-

Prof. Sycamore: Adiós Clemont.

Clemont entro a la cocina y solo puso cara de terror.

Clemont: -pero que, ¿qué paso aquí?- interrogo el chico rubio al ver comida arrojada por todos lados y humo saliendo del horno.

Serena: -Bonnie ya te dije que sueltes eso.- decía serena mientras jalaba a Bonnie para evitar que añada algo a la olla donde estaban cocinando el almuerzo.

Bonnie: -yo sé lo que hago serena- protestaba intentando agregar algunos ingredientes y empezando a sonrojarse declaro -sé que con esto la receta quedará deliciosa y cuando regrese Ash y la pruebe me declarará su amor y viajaremos juntos por el mundo como pareja.-

Serena: sonrojada y con la voz llena de celos -claro que no, lo único que obtendrás es que tenga gastritis, así que detente.- aun sosteniendo a la pequeña.

Bonnie: -ya ríndete- mientras seguía forcejeando con la mayor para poder poner sus ingredientes en la olla.

Clemont: _"Ash te hare pagar por esto"_ ¡papa! es mejor que pidas algo de comer.

AEROPUERTO DE KANTO

El avión que partió de Kalos con Satoshi (nombre de Ash en su versión japonesa) había llegado.

Ash: es hora de ir a casa amigo.

Pikachu: pi " _si"_

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES, PUEBLO PALETA

Ash: -es raro volver a casa.- Viendo con nostalgia al pueblo desde una colina.- Es mejor ir a ver al profesor Oak.-

LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK

Prof. Oak: Tracey hoy tenemos una visita importante, es mejor que todo esté listo.

Tracey: tranquilo profesor ya les di de comer a los pokémon y estoy acabando con la limpieza. ¿Quién es la visita que tanto espera?

Prof. Oak: -es Bill el creador del sistema del almacenamiento de pokémon.- decía aquel científico intentando sonar como si fuera algo normal.

Tracey: con estrellitas en los ojos -es impresionante, estoy ansioso.-

Prof. Oak: -a que sí, ahora acaba rápido que debe estar por llegar- decía a modo de reproche el profesor.

Tracey: con una gota estilo anime -claro profesor.- _"No me vendría mal su ayuda después de todo no ha ayudado en nada el día de hoy"_ pensaba el chico de la liga en la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos para que suene el timbre, el profesor se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta pero primero hizo una rápida parada para revisar como lucia.

Prof. Oak: -luzco perfecto- mentía… perdón, decía viéndose a un espejo -ahí voy.-

Al abrir vio a Bill junto a un azabache al cual no le dio importancia.

Prof. Oak: hablando muy emocionado -Bill finalmente llega, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, por favor pase y póngase cómodo, desea una bebida, quizás un jugo, algo de comer, talvez un masaj…- fue en ese momento que las neuronas de Oak se pusieron a trabajar y reconocieron a aquel chico que acompañaba a Bill

Bill: ¿se encuentra bien profesor?

Prof. Oak: -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Vocifero Oak al ver a Ash Ketchum.

Bill: -perdón profesor pero fue usted quien me había invitado para hablarle de mi nuevo invento.- Dijo en tono molesto el científico-inventor.

Prof. Oak: pero Bill… perdón no me refería a usted me refería a…

Bill: -Ash…- Esto dejo boquiabierto al profesor y a Tracey que se había acercado a ver qué pasaba.

Bill: pues él ya se presentó conmigo, de hecho me pidió un favor y creo que puedo cumplirlo pero necesito de su ayuda.

Prof. Oak: -claro encantado de ayudar. Muchacho explícame que estás haciendo aquí, la liga de Kalos aún no empieza y deberías estar allá.- cuestionó.

Ash: pasemos a la sala y se lo explico.

MINUTOS DESPUËS

Prof. Oak: -ya veo, así que vas a entrenar este mes para la liga y quieres entrenar con todos tus pokémon, pero dime Bill, si eso quiere hacer Ash ¿para qué me necesitas?- Ash había mentido para evitar preocupaciones.

Bill: el me pidió que quería algún dispositivo que lo permita transportar a todos sus pokémon para poder entrenar en distintos lugares.

Prof. Oak: sonando un poco arrogante –entiendo, quieres que te ayude a desarrollar este dispositivo ya que necesitas la ayuda de otro brillante científico para hacerlo. Está bien lo har…

Bill: de hecho ya tengo desarrollado el dispositivo, eso era lo que venía a mostrarte, por ahora este es el único que tengo y para activarlo solo necesito la base de datos de los pokémon de Ash que tienen aquí.

Al oír esto el profesor cayó de espaldas decepcionado, por otro lado Tracey y Ash reían en su mente con un poco de lastima.

MINUTOS DESPUËS

Prof. Oak: aun decepcionado -aquí tienes- dando a Bill una cosa parecida a un pendrive.

Bill: con una sonrisa y una gota estilo anime -eh… gracias hehe.-

Bill conecto el pendrive y el dispositivo a un computador en donde empezó a iniciar con toda la configuración necesaria. Mientras tanto Ash saludo a todos sus pokémon que en inicio casi lo matan por la emoción de verlo, tras presentar su equipo de Kalos al resto de pokémon, el azabache empezó a contarles de su sueño y lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante para evitar el terrible futuro.

Todos sus pokémon estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado.

Ash: …eso es lo que voy a hacer, por eso quiero que ustedes decidan, pueden ir conmigo y atravesar por todas esas cosas que podrían destruirlos pero con lo que podríamos salvar el futuro o pueden quedarse aquí y seguir viviendo pacíficamente. En cualquier caso no me enojaré ni resentiré con ustedes.

Todos los pokémon quedaron asustados por la historia pero ninguno dudo en acercarse al azabache y dar un rugido que indicaba que lo apoyarían en cualquier cosa.

Ash: gracias amigos.

-Finalmente está listo.- Ash al oír esa voz se dio la vuelta y vio a Bill con un dispositivo con forma de reloj pero más grande.

Ash: así que esto será lo que me permita llevar a todos mis pokémon, muchas gracias Bill y profesor.

Prof. Oak: -Bill hizo todo, no tienes por qué agradecerme- dijo sonando aun un poco decepcionado.

Ash: -no diga eso profesor, usted me ha ayudado mucho desde que inicie este viaje… creo que no sería lo que soy ahora sin su ayuda, es por eso que le agradezco, por ser parte de mi familia. Gracias.- sonrió Satoshi.

Prof. Oak: -pero que cosas dices muchacho, vas a hacer que empiece a llorar, tú también eres parte de mi familia no lo olvides.- devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ash: -Es hora de probar el dispositivo.- Tras colocar el dispositivo en su muñeca este se acoplo al brazo de Ash

Ash: vaya es increíble.

Bill: eso solo es el inicio, está adaptándose a su dueño.

Después de esto el reloj proyecto una pantalla holográfica en la que Ash presiono guardar pokémon, esto ocasiono que el reloj lanzara un rayo como escáner a sus pokémon y estos fueran absorbidos como una pokebola por él dispositivo.

Ash: Impresionante, de verdad aprecio esto Bill, es hora de irme.

Bill: no es nada Ash, estoy seguro que darás buen uso de él, no te preocupes por lo que hablamos, es hora de que te vayas, confió ti… sé que lo lograras.

Ash se despidió de Bill, del profesor y de Tracey, los dos últimos estaban un poco confusos por lo que hablaron Bill y Ash pero no le dieron importancia. Poco después Bill liberó a un Alakazam de una pokebola que llevaba consigo y recordó lo que había conversado con Ash antes de ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

FLASHBACK -

Bill caminaba tranquilamente a donde el profesor Oak para mostrarle su nuevo dispositivo de almacenaje portátil, cuando alcanzo a escuchar una voz detrás de un arbusto cercano opto por investigar de que se trataba, al acercarse pudo ver a un chico azabache hablando con su pikachu, al no poder escuchar claramente decidió aproximarse sigilosamente.

Ash: viendo a pikachu quien tenía una mirada de cansancio -muy bien, empecemos de nuevo, imaginemos que eres el profesor Oak.-

Pikachu: pi ka pi _"si si empieza"_

Ash: -ahí voy, Hola Profesor Oak vengo para decirle que necesito su ayuda, usted y muchos morirán en un par de años a manos de un terrible rival al cual no podremos vencer, este personaje destruía las ilusiones y sueños de todos, es por eso que necesito una máquina que me permita transportar a todos mis pokémon conmigo… sí creo que eso es perfecto.- Pikachu solo hizo un facepalm.

Ash: -¿Tan mal estuvo?- Pregunto a su amigo roedor quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ash: va de nuevo, su vida peligra, haga lo que le digo si quiere vivir. Pikachu resignado lanzo un impactrueno a su entrenador.

Ash: ¡ahhhhh! -eso… no era necesario.- Decía mientras botaba un poco de humo por su boca.

Bill intrigado por las palabras del entrenador decidió salir de su escondite y hablar con él.

Bill: hola

Ash: eh… ah hola, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Bill: -mi nombre es Bill, soy inventor, me gustaría que me contaras de que se trata todo eso que conversabas con tu amigo- enfocando su mirada en pikachu.

Ash: quisiera decirte pero no puedo.

Bill: vaya que mal… que te parece si hacemos un trato, yo tengo algo que te podría servir para viajar con todos tus pokémon, si tú me dices te lo podría prestar.

Ash: con ojos brillosos -es enserio, vamos por favor ayúdame, realmente lo necesito, préstamelo por favor por favor por favor sí, ¿me lo das?- pregunto lo último con ojos de perrito triste.

Bill: dímelo y yo te ayudaré.

Ash: se queda un rato pensativo -está bien pero no tienes que decírselo a nadie eso solo arruinaría todo, ¿trato?

Bill: -está bien acepto- dijo de manera triunfante y con una sonrisa.

Tras varios minutos en los que Ash contaba a Bill lo que sabía y se había enterado sobre el futuro, este se quedó con cara seria mientras lo veía fijamente.

Ash:- … y es por eso que necesito una maquina como la que tú tienes.- Bill miraba seriamente al azabache mientras pensaba si creer o no la historia, esto ocasiono en el joven entrenador un poco de nervios.

Bill: -está bien, te creo.- Ash se quedó impresionado, en realidad pensaba que no le creería y tendría que recurrir en ayuda del profesor.

Bill: siento que no me estas mintiendo y veo que no actúas como si fuera una broma, por eso te ayudaré

Ash: -wow gracias, sin embargo quiero pedirte algo más.- Bill se extrañó por esto y pregunto lo que quería.

Ash: -necesito que esta máquina sea imposible de rastrear, no puedo dejar que me encuentren, no hasta enfrentarme a Giovanny.- Bill se sobresaltó por lo escuchado.

Bill: seguro, si hago eso y necesitas ayuda nadie ira en tu rescate.

Ash: Viéndolo con determinación -sé que tienes razón para preocuparte pero confía, estaré bien con mis pokémon.- pikachu solo asintió con la cabeza viendo de la misma forma a Bill que su entrenador.

Bill: sonriendo -como quieras, una cosa más, borrare mis recuerdos de lo hablado así como los del profesor luego de que me ayude a activar el dispositivo. Debes permanecer en el anonimato y es peligroso si él o yo supiéramos que tramas o con que cuentas.

Ash: Si tú lo dices será lo mejor, gracias por tu ayuda.

Bill: por cierto Ash te voy a dar un consejo de que decir cuando estemos con el profesor Oak.

Ash solo sonrió y se encaminaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak mientras le contaba cual era la cuartada perfecta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Bill: sonriendo y viendo a su pokémon con determinación -bueno amigo sé que lo mejor es olvidar, por favor borra la memoria de todo lo referente a Ash y su viaje de todos nosotros.

Alakazam aun confuso por dicha orden decidió hacerle caso a su entrenador, los ojos de este pokémon se tornaron azules y brillantes, Tracey, el profesor Oak y Bill cayeron desmayados.

Tiempo después los tres se levantaron confusos, con dolor de cabeza y sin saber que sucedía, el Prof. Oak reconoció a Bill y lo invitó a conocer su laboratorio, ahí conversaron de distintos temas relacionados a los pokémon y el sistema de almacenaje.

CASA DE LOS KETCHUM

Delia Ketchum había salido a hacer la compra semanal de los víveres acompañada de su fiel pokémon Mr. Mine. Al llegar fue a la cocina para dejar las bolsas, una vez puesto todo en su lugar procedió a subir a su cuarto, al pasar por la sala pudo ver una carta encima de la mesa central, extrañada por esto se acercó para tomar la carta.

Delia: leyendo de quien era la carta y viéndola con sorpresa –pero si es de Ash- _"Como llego hasta acá, normalmente suelen dejar la correspondencia en el buzón"_ pensó la mama de Satoshi –bueno veamos de que se trata-

Poco a poco leyó la carta, conforme avanzaba en la lectura su rostro reflejaba más y más tristeza, al acabar de leerla se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar… varios minutos después el pokémon con aspecto de mimo entro y la vio durmiendo, este pudo notar que su dueña tenia lágrimas en los ojos, triste por la escena decidió taparla con una cobija, cuando la tapo la señora empezó a hablar dormida.

Delia: dormida –Ash por favor vuelve… vuelve no me abandones… no me dejes… no me dejes como… como lo hizo tu padre- Mr. Mine solo podía ver con lastima la cara de dolor que tenía la mama del azabache entre sueños.

(Nota: antes de leer la parte que viene aconsejo pongan el soundtrack que da al final de cada capítulo de Hunter x hunter. La canción de este es Hyori Ittai por si les interesa. Esto es para puedan imaginarse esta escena tal y como yo lo hice, créanme vale la pena.)

A LAS AFUERAS DE PUEBLO PALETA, ATARDECER

Ash: Viendo hacia el pueblo y comenzando a hablar con tristeza -mama, amigos… lamento esto… lo lamento de verdad- empezando a soltar unas lágrimas –voy a entrenar arduamente, seré más fuerte… no dejaré… no se lo permitiré,,,-

Ash: alzando el brazo, apuntando con el puño hacia adelante y recordando la imagen de sus amigos, rivales, conocidos, los profesores de cada región y la de su madre -¡Lo juro…juro que salvaré el futuro!- grito el joven entrenador con todas sus fuerzas.

Todas las personas del pueblo, a excepción de la mama de Ash y quienes estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, escucharon ese grito y buscaron al responsable, al ver a la colina de donde creían era el origen, no pudieron ver nada ni a nadie, por lo que todos volvieron a sus actividades habituales.

Ash finalmente había iniciado el viaje que decidiría el futuro de todos…

Fin del capítulo 2

Edad de algunos personajes hasta el capítulo dos:

Ash: 10 años

Serena: 10 años

Bonnie: 8 años

Clemont: 11 años

Sé que talvez Bonnie tenga menos años pero en mi historia tiene de momento 8 años. Puse estos datos ya que me lo habían solicitado, además es necesario, ya sabrán porque.

Denme sus opiniones, ideas y sugerencias, soy novato en esto así que no duden en dar sus consejos. Más o menos me demorare una semana en publicar el siguiente capítulo.

Aprovecho para dar gracias a Asurax1 por su ayuda al enseñarme a manejar fanfiction a la vez de darme palabras de aliento para continuar la historia y a Red Fox 1203 por su apoyo y sugerencias en el formato de presentación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _"traducción pokémon"_

-Normal-

 **El Camino del Elegido.**

Final del Capítulo anterior

Ash: alzando el brazo, apuntando con el puño hacia adelante y recordando la imagen de sus amigos, rivales, conocidos, los profesores de cada región y la de su madre -¡Lo juro…juro que salvaré el futuro!- grito el joven entrenador con todas sus fuerzas.

Todas las personas del pueblo, a excepción de la mama de Ash y quienes estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, escucharon ese grito y buscaron al responsable, al ver a la colina de donde creían era el origen, no pudieron ver nada ni a nadie, por lo que todos volvieron a sus actividades habituales.

Ash finalmente había iniciado el viaje que decidiría el futuro de todos…

 **Capítulo 3: Noticias impactantes: el entrenador desaparecido, recuerdos de amor.**

LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, DÍA SIGUIENTE DE LA PARTIDA DE ASH.

-¡que los pokémon de Ash qué…!- Grito el Profesor de la región de Kanto sorprendido por lo que había dicho su asistente.

–no sé dónde están… fui a darles de desayunar por lo que busque a Bulbasaur para que me ayude, sin embargo, al no encontrarlo trate de hacerlo yo mismo, luego de casi dos horas de búsqueda no pude encontrar a ninguno de ellos- habló Tracey cansado y con evidente preocupación en su rostro

-¿revisaste si las cercas del rancho estaban rotas?- preguntó aun consternado el científico.

-ya las revise y todo luce normal- dijo el chico de la liga en la cabeza. –¿Cree que talvez fueron robados?- preguntó con temor el observador pokémon.

-lo dudo, el sistema de seguridad nos hubiera advertido si algún pokémon hubiera salido de las instalaciones…- dijo el "poeta pokémon"

-Si eso no fue, entonces ¿qué paso?... los pokémon no pueden desaparecer así de la nada- argumento el joven asistente.

Cerrando los ojos, el profesor empezó a pensar en una razón o solución al problema. –Esto es malo- dijo abriendo los ojos –lamento no tener una explicación para esto… Llamaré al profesor Sycamore de Kalos para comentarle lo ocurrido y que me ayude a comunicarme con Ash.-

LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR SYCAMORE, KALOS

Ding ding ding era el sonido de una llamada entrante. –Ya voy- dijo una chica con bata y lentes, quien se aproximó al video comunicador para contestar la llamada.

-hola, ¿quién es y en qué puedo ayudarlo?- contesto ella al ver a la persona que llamaba, pues no sabía de quien se trataba.

-hola, ¿se encuentra el profesor Sycamore?, mi nombre es Samuel Oak, soy el profesor actual de la región de Kanto.

-ehh… si ya lo llamo, por favor espere un momento- dijo aquella chica sorprendida por la persona que llamaba.

Luego de unos pocos minutos el profesor Sycamore apareció y contesto la llamada de su colega de Kanto. Durante la charla, en la que ambos contaban lo referente al azabache, los dos quedaron intrigados por lo que sucedía.

-así que el muchacho regreso de Kalos… sin embargo no se ha mostrado por aquí, ¿piensas que la desaparición de sus pokémon tenga algo que ver?- puso a duda el profesor Oak.

-no sabría darte una respuesta cierta… su regreso a Kanto y la repentina ausencia de sus pokémon resultan muy sospechosas como para pensar que es una coincidencia- declaró el personaje de Kalos.

-tienes razón… notificaré a las autoridades de la liga pokémon y a la policía dichos acontecimientos- dijo el Profesor Oak de forma seria- también iré a visitar a la madre de Ash para darle las noticias y preguntarle si sabe algo al respecto.-

-Creo que es lo mejor, por favor avísame cualquier novedad- dijo el profesor Sycamore, para luego despedirse.

CASA DE LOS KETCHUM

Aproximadamente una hora después de que los investigadores hablaran, Samuel partió a la casa de su amiga Delia Ketchum. Al llegar pudo ver a Mr. Mine regando las plantas del jardín del frente, este parecía bastante desanimado incluso podría decirse que estaba triste a criterio del científico, no obstante restó importancia a lo que vio ya que su prioridad era avisar a Delia lo ocurrido.

Toc toc, tocaba la puerta esperando a que la señora Ketchum salga a recibirlo… los minutos pasaron y no había respuesta alguna, el profesor estaba extrañado por lo que sucedía, había tocado dos veces más pero no pasaba nada. Cansado de esperar y preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro, decidió entrar, tuvo suerte de que la puerta se encontrará sin llave.

-Delia… Delia soy yo, Samuel… disculpa que irrumpa en tu hogar de esta manera pero tengo que avisarte algo importante.- dijo en tono alto el profesor desde la sala central.

…no sucedía nada… Oak comenzó a angustiarse al no ver señales de su amiga de hace tiempo, pasado unos 5 minutos se escuchó un sonido que provenía del jardín trasero, sin dudarlo el profesor se dirigió rápidamente para allá.

Tras llegar al lugar, el "poeta" pokémon se calmó, pudo ver de espaldas a quien buscaba, ella estaba sentada con vista al jardín. -Delia soy yo, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?- cuestiono –Delia… ¿está todo bien?- continuo hablando.

Al no recibir respuesta, el famoso y reconocido personaje de Kanto, opto por caminar hacia ella y hablarle de frente. Se había quedado atónito… el Profesor Oak no creí lo que tenía delante suyo, sentada se encontraba su amiga Delia pero no estaba como siempre… la persona quien siempre mostraba una sonrisa radiante, cuyos ojos brillaban de vida y quien parecía rebosar de alegría había cambiado.

-¿pe-pero… q-qu…que paso aquí?- dijo Oak sin salir del asombro. Delia Mostraba un semblante deplorable, lleno de dolor y tristeza, tenía una mirada perdida, sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna, en el rostro había marcas de lágrimas que aparentaban haber sido secadas por el viento. En todos los años que el profesor la conocía jamás la había visto en ese estado.

-Delia que sucedió… dime por favor… que está pasando… ¡Delia responde!- vociferó mientras la sacudía levemente.

-A… As…A a… Ash- susurro ella de forma apenas audible.

-… que has dicho… acaso… tu… ¿acaso tu sabes algo de Ash?, si es así tienes que decírmelo- apenas pudo decir el aun estando en shock.

-el… el…- reacciono ella agachando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras empezaba a llorar –él se fue Samuel, Ash… mi Ash, mi pequeño se ha ido, se ha ido y no sé a dónde ni por qué, solo ha dejado esta carta- sacando un pedazo de papel arrugado de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a su amigo.

El profesor se apresuró en tomar la carta y empezó a leerla. Al acabar sus ojos reflejaban gran preocupación. -Debo decirte algo, hoy en la mañana Tracey reviso el rancho y ninguno de los pokémon de Ash estaba ahí.-

Sorprendida alzo la cabeza por unos momentos para volver a agacharla. -¿A dónde fue profesor… donde está mi hijo?- concluyo la mujer aun llorando.

-no lo sé… no puedo imaginar que sucedió para irse de esa forma- dijo él para luego abrazar a su vieja amiga e intentar calmarla. _"muchacho que estas tramando, esto no es normal en ti…regresa antes de que no haya marcha atrás…"_ pensó Oak. –voy a informar a la liga pokémon y a la policía estos hechos, sea cual sea el lugar en el que este… lo encontraremos.- dijo con determinación mientras veía a la madre del azabache.

-gra… gracias- concluyo ella aun deprimida.

Agosto 15, Año 2036

Había pasado una semana desde que el profesor Oak informó a la policía y liga pokémon lo ocurrido con el entrenador de pueblo paleta, en el transcurso de la misma el profesor se enteró de que los pokémon del azabache que se encontraban trabajando o entrenando lejos del laboratorio, como era el caso de Squirtle o Primeape, habían desaparecido. La noticia de estos sucesos sería informada esa mañana por televisión y periódicos locales, por lo que muchas personas quedarían impactadas ante tal revelación.

CIUDAD CELESTE, KANTO.

Una chica de 11 años de edad de pelo naranja, desayunaba con sus hermanas mientras veían en televisión un show de nado artístico.

-interrumpimos su programación habitual para dar un aviso importante de última hora.- hablo un chico de unos 30 años con el pelo azul oscuro.

-¡que... como pueden quitar algo tan importante como un show con pokémon de agua por un aviso!- vocifero Misty.

-tranquila, solo durará uno o dos minutos, mejor escuchemos que tiene que decir.- dijo Daisy tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-bueno… solo esperó que no haya acabado el otro show- dijo en un tono de resignación la menor de las hermanas.

PETALBURGO, HOENN

-¡Max devuélveme el control, es hora de mi programa favorito!- grito una chica de pelo castaño que intentaba atrapar a su hermano menor.

-Vamos May es mi turno de elegir que programa ver- dijo el chico antes de esquivar un tenedor. -¡mama ayúdame May está apunto de matarme!- dijo el joven de anteojos a todo pulmón mientras lagrimas caía de forma exagerada por sus ojos.

En eso Norman y Caroline entraron a la cocina y vieron como su hija había acorralado a su hermano y sostenía un cuchillo en sus manos, esto provoco en ellos una gota estilo anime.

-finalmente eres mío… sabes que solo odio dos cosas en el mundo… que se metan con mi comida y que me quiten el control de la televisión cuando es hora de mi programa.- dijo en un tono macabro que asustaría a casi cualquiera.

-mami- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico de pelo verde oscuro, antes de que su hermana se abalance sobre él.

-suficiente- dijo en tono alto y autoritario el líder de gimnasio. Al oír esa voz ambos chicos se detuvieron, pero por causa de su pelea, encendieron la televisión y vieron que el programa estaba siendo sustituido por un boletín de última hora.

PUEBLO HOJAS GEMELAS, SINNOH

-cielo ya baja a desayunar- hablo Johanna desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

-¡ya voy mama!- respondió la chica al oír la voz de su madre. Al bajar pasó por la sala y pudo ver que el televisor estaba encendido, por lo que se dirigió a apagarlo.

-Qué extraño, ¿mama dejaste la tele encendida?- dijo la peli azul. –perdón Dawn, la encendí para ver un momento mi novela… eh? al parecer fue interrumpida por algo- dijo Johanna acercándose con su hija al televisor para saber de qué se trataba ese corte en la programación.

-tenemos noticias muy importantes desde la Región de Kanto- una chica que era presentadora del noticiero estaba por empezar a contar ciertos sucesos.

AEROPUERTO UNOVA

-finalmente llegamos a casa Cilan- dijo muy emocionada una chica de pelo morado oscuro.

-no tienes que decirlo, este exquisito aroma de verano solo puede provenir de ese mágico e incomparable lugar al que llamamos hogar.- hablo el chico de pelo verde.

Con cara de resignación y una gota al estilo anime. –ya empezaste de nuevo ¿no es así?-

-¿empezar con qué?- pregunto el conocedor pokémon en estado de confusión.

La peli morada en el mismo estado de antes respondió. –nada… nada, solo salgamos de este lugar, quiero ver la ciudad y regresar a casa- antes de que el líder de gimnasio pueda dar respuesta, en las pantallas del aeropuerto apareció un reportaje.

En estas se podía ver a un señor de edad avanzada con el rostro serio. –Saludos a todos, sentimos interrumpir su programación pero tenemos noticias importantes desde Kanto-

-Kanto… ¿de que crees que se trate iris?- la chica morada no respondió por estar atenta a lo que pueda escuchar del reportaje.

CIUDAD LUMINALIA

Tras la partida de Ash a Kanto, Serena decidió quedarse unos días en ciudad Luminalia y después regresar a su hogar en Pueblo Boceto para entrenar y prepararse para el Gran espectáculo pokémon, no obstante los hermanos estaban preocupados por que recaiga en la pena de la partida de su amigo y decidieron invitarla a pasar unos días con ellos, hasta que sea la fecha del evento, al que la acompañarían para apoyarla y animarla. La chica aunque al inicio se vio un poco reacia a la invitación, decidió aceptar y en los pocos días que habían pasado entrenaba, pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y de vez en cuando tenía pequeñas riñas con su nueva y pequeña rival de amor. Este día en particular, día en que la noticia del azabache se haría publica, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-hey serena, mira cuantas tiendas.- decía la pequeña rubia con estrellas en sus ojos, viendo de un lado para el otro.

En el mismo estado que la hermana del líder de gimnasio. –es verdad… hay tantos lugares, esto es impresionante.-

-creo que me arrepentiré de haber accedido a acompañarlas de compras- dijo para si mismo el joven líder de gimnasio, mientras una gota de sudor caí de su cabeza.

\- hoy encontraré el vestido de novia perfecto para el día de la boda entre Ash y yo.- hablo la pequeña inconscientemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-pienso igual… tal vez encuentre el vestido con el que estaré cuando Ash me jure su amor frente a todos nuestros amigos y familiares- dijo Serena con un gran sonrojo y mirada soñadora.

Pasaron unos segundos para que ambas chicas se den cuenta de lo que dijo su rival "amiga". –oh no… no de nuevo- dijo el nativo de ciudad Luminalia viéndolas con cansancio.

-hehe creí escuchar que decías algo de mi futuro esposo… aunque debo estar mal, ya que sabes que él me elegirá a mí.- dijo Bonnie de forma desafiante y viendo a Serena fijamente.

-por lo contrario, yo debo ser la que oyó mal, tu sabes que Ash será mío y de nadie más…si "a-mi-ga"- declaro la performer pokémon de la misma forma. Las dos solo se veían de forma amenazante y con determinación, incluso parecía que salían chispas del resultado de versa de esta manera.

La pequeña disputa fue interrumpida ya que en una televisión pública, apareció el conductor del noticiero de Kalos. –disculpen las molestias, tenemos un comunicado importante desde Kanto.- los hermanos y la chica de pueblo boceto centraron su atención en el personaje de televisión.

(nota: hay otras personas que vieron la noticia y que conocían al azabache, entre ellas algunas chicas que tenían ciertos sentimientos especiales hacia él, pero que no describiré para no alargar la trama)

En todas las regiones y lugares del mundo pokémon se pasó la siguiente noticia al mismo tiempo. -Hace poco nos llegó un aviso importante del Profesor Oak de Kanto, al parecer un joven entrenador de 10 años de edad de dicha región y originario de pueblo Paleta, ha desaparecido, los últimos reportes indican que esta persona así como sus pokémon, se han desvanecido como si fuera arte de magia. La madre del muchacho se negó a conceder una entrevista, debido a su actual estado de consternación y tristeza. La liga pokémon así como la policía han pedido la colaboración de toda la comunidad para poder dar con el paradero de esta persona. El nombre del chico perdido es Ash Ketchum… repito la persona a la que se busca es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, a continuación pasaremos imágenes del muchacho para que se puedan familiarizar con él y que puedan distinguirlo, si usted o algún conocido tiene información que pueda ser útil para encontrarlo, por favor comuníqueselo a las autoridades de la localidad. Gracias por su atención.-

Cada conocido, amigo, en fin, cada persona que supo quién era el azabache tuvo diferentes emociones al enterarse de lo ocurrido, todo ellos se encontraban confusos, sorprendidos y se hacían la misma pregunta… ¿Dónde está Ash?

Tras la difusión de la noticia, los que fueron sus amigos de viaje estaban entre los más afectados.

Misty al enterarse, solo agacho la cabeza y se encerró en su alcoba por una semana, en la que no hablo con nadie y solo salía de esta para comer y tomarse una ducha. Se podía ver en su rostro gran tristeza y señales de haber llorado, aquel chico por el que sentía un afecto especial había desaparecido.

Brock por su lado se encerró en sí mismo, paso varios días sin dirigir palabra a nadie, incluso falto al instituto de medicina pokémon, la noticia de a quien consideraba su hermano menor y con quien atravesaron grandes aventuras, lo había lastimado profundamente.

En Hoenn tanto May como Max habían quedado anonadados, quien fue su amigo y muy en el fondo su amor secreto, en el caso de la chica, ya no estaba… la muchacha al igual que Misty, pasó algunos días en su alcoba recordando al muchacho y preguntándose donde estaría. Max en cambio lloró un par de días e intento distraerse dando vueltas por la ciudad pero sin mucho efecto.

Dawn al oír los sucesos cayo llorando de rodillas, la persona a quien consideró su mejor amigo y tutor estaba perdida, un gran dolor en su pecho fue lo que empezó a sentir, tenía una mezcla de tristeza, ira y arrepentimiento, tristeza por lo que sucedió con Ash, ira por saber que este desapareció sin avisar nada y arrepentimiento porque en su corazón se culpaba de no haberle confesado a su "amigo", los sentimientos que empezaron a nacer en ella desde hace tiempo atrás por él.

Cilan fue uno de los más calmados al escuchar el aviso, pese a que sintió una punzada en su corazón, no perdió la compostura, pasarían algunas semanas para reponerse, pero el dolor que sentía al saber que no hay señales de vida de su amigo, duraría por un largo tiempo.

Iris aun estando en el aeropuerto comenzó a soltar lágrimas de tristeza, se había quedado paralizada, en su mente solo estaba la imagen del entrenador a quien tanto molestaba por su actitud infantil. Al igual que la mayoría, sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, si bien es cierto aquella actitud de "niño" que, ella declaraba tenía el azabache, era una de las cosas que la sacaba de quicio también era algo que en el fondo le gustaba y la alegraba, sentían que a esa personal especial para nunca la volvería a ver.

En Kalos, la noticia tomo a los hermanos y a la peli miel desprevenidos, si bien sabían que Ash regresaría a Kanto, jamás creyeron escuchar que este había desaparecido, el reportaje trajo nuevamente el dolor y tristeza de la última despedida con Satoshi a sus corazones, no obstante antes de caer en depresión los tres se vieron con determinación, sabían que su amigo ya no estaba, pero no se darían por vencidos, la esperanza de volverlo a ver aún se mantenía.

SINNOH, UNA HORA ANTES DE LA DIFUSION DE LA NOTICIA DEL AZABACHE.

Tras la batalla con el equipo Galaxia la oficial Jenny conjuntamente con dos policías pokémon visitaba semanalmente pueblo Caelestis para supervisar que la Lustresfera como la Diamansfera se encuentren bien. Justo hoy era la visita.

-Hola hay alguien- eran palabras de la oficial tras tocar la puerta de la casa de la profesora Carolina. Un momento después la abuela de la campeona abrió la puerta y saludo como de costumbre.

-por favor pasen, les serviré algunos bocadillos- dijo la profesora. Tras comer se pusieron a conversar de distintos temas. Justo cuando los oficiales se iban a retirar se escuchó una explosión.

-pero que fue eso… oh no parece provenir del laboratorio- dijo la veterana con preocupación.

-vamos muchachos- ordenó Jenny para después correr al lugar donde se escuchó el ruido.

LABORATORIO DE LA PROFESORA CAROLINA.

-ya las tengo, inicien con el plan de extracción- hablo un chico a través de un radio comunicador. –Entendido, se activará en unos minutos-. Le respondió una voz por el dispositivo de comunicación.

-¡detente!- grito la oficial Jenny al llegar a la escena. Se podía ver el laboratorio con un gran agujero en la pared y a un joven de pelo azul y ropa negra con lo que parecía ser la Lustresfera y la Diamansfera en un contenedor de vidrio que levitaba.

Al llegar el resto de policías, todos sacaron a sus pokémon para parar cualquier intento de robo, mientras tanto la profesora observo al muchacho atentamente y pudo reconocerlo.

-pero si tú eres Saturno, he escuchado de ti… eras miembro del equipo galaxia, dime que tramas y porque estás intentando llevarte las esferas- interrogo la investigadora.

-vaya ha pasado tiempo y aun soy famoso… lamento decirte que la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto no es de su incumbencia, retrocedan si no quieren ser heridos- advirtió Saturno sacando una pokebola de su cinturón y liberando a su pokémon. –Ve Bronzong usa hipnosis-

Antes de que alguien pudiera actuar, el pokémon psíquico utilizo su ataque y uno tras otro empezaron a caer dormidos. –por… por favor no te lleves esas esferas… en las manos equivocadas solo crearan caos y sufrimiento.- dijo con sus últimas fuerzas Carolina antes de dormirse.

-lo se… sin embargo no tengo opción.- minutos después un helicóptero llego y retiro al joven del lugar. Ya en el aire y con rumbo desconocido, apareció un sujeto de cabello café oscuro que aparentaba tener unos 40 años de edad. –Así que lo lograste- dijo este misterioso personaje aplaudiendo lentamente.

-estas son las esferas que querías, ya te las traje, ahora cumple con tu promesa- dijo de forma amenazante el peli azul.

-vaya que aburrido… en fin una promesa es una promesa- hablo el desconocido y el helicóptero empezó a descender en un pequeño espacio en medio de un bosque.

-pero que… ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto el chico.

-ves eso de allá- apunto con su dedo, aquella persona de pelo café, a una cabaña. –Como lo prometí tu abuelo está sano y salvo en ese lugar.-

-más te vale que sea verdad Giovanny, si sé que le hiciste daño te hare lamentarlo- dijo Saturno viéndolo de forma desafiante.

-Ve por ti mismo si no quieres creerme, yo esperaré aquí hasta que veas que cumplí con la promesa de entregarte a Plutón… tu abuelo, luego de que desaparecieron y se fueron por caminos separados.- hablo el jefe del equipo Rocket para luego sonreír malvadamente al ver al chico dirigirse a donde había señalado.

Saturno corrió para allá y abrió la puerta del frente, al entrar vio a su abuelo recostado en una cama, el joven sintió gran alivio y de sus ojos lágrimas de alegría salían, este se acercó a su familiar quien parecía dormido. –abuelo soy yo Saturno, vine por ti, levántate tenemos que marcharnos- dijo el sacudiendo un poco a su abuelo.

-Sa-Saturno que haces aquí, no debiste haber venido… esto es una trampa- dijo el levemente, su nieto se sorprendió por esas palabras y trato de levantarlo para dejar el lugar, pero fue tarde. Boooooom…. Aquella cabaña exploto en mil pedazos dejando solo una nube de fuego y humo.

-señor no entiendo porque lo hizo, el cumplió con traer las esferas- cuestiono un soldado que estaba junto a Giovanny en el helicóptero que ya había alzado vuelo con ellos adentro.

-es sencillo… él era un cabo suelto… si quiero que este plan marche a la perfección no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien pueda delatarme, ¿entendiste?- dijo Giovanny mientras sonreía sádicamente y acariciaba a su Persian. –Sí, sí señor- respondió un poco asustado el soldado. -me alegro, ahora rumbo a Hoenn, esto apenas inicia.- concluyo el jefe Rocket.

Agosto 22, Año 2036

CASA DE LOS KETCHUM, KANTO

Ding dong, alguien llamaba a la puerta, pasadas dos semanas desde la partida de Ash, la señora Ketchum volvió en sí, si bien su corazón no sanaba, en su mente ya empezaba a asimilar la idea de que Ash se había ido, la buena noticia es que sabía que lo volvería a ver, eso la permitía seguir adelante.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a una chica de unos 12 años, esta tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, más o menos hasta los hombros, traía unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con detalles rojos y amarillos, tenía puestos calcetines negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, usaba un short negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de los muslos el cual tenía al final una franja roja, traía un cinturón amarillo, además usaba una camiseta corta de color rojo con mangas de color negras, su vestimenta terminaba con una pequeña bufanda de color amarillo, un amarillo similar al de su cinturón y los detalles de sus zapatos. La chica mostraba tener una figura muy hermosa, era delgada y tenía medidas proporcionales a una adolescente.

Cuando Delia la vio tuvo el presentimiento de conocerla. La chica se encontraba viendo al suelo y parecía que caían lágrimas de sus ojos. La madre de Ash se acercó para intentar calmarla pero cuando iba a tocarla la muchacha empezó a hablar. –dígame que no es cierto… por favor dígame… dígame Delia que Ash no ha desaparecido- dijo la chica llorando mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente a la mujer. La señora Ketchum había quedado impactada, no solo por las palabras que había escuchado sino también por reconocer a la chica de ojos azul oscuro que tenía en frente.

-pero si eres… eres Alice ¿verdad?- apenas pudo articular al reconocer a la joven.

-A pasado mucho Delia, perdón que llegue así pero necesito saber si lo que dicen en las noticias es verdad… ¿Ash, Ash ha desaparecido?- dijo Alice aun con los ojos brillosos y evidente tristeza en su voz.

Viendo al suelo con lastima. –Es una larga historia, pasa y te la cuento.- tras invitar a Alice a la casa, Delia empezó a relatar todo lo pasado en las dos últimas semanas, le mostro la carta y le conto lo que había pasado con los pokémon de su hijo. En el transcurso de la historia la joven volvió a llorar por lo que la madre del azabache se acercó a ella y la abrazó de manera maternal. Al final de la historia, Alice se había quedado dormida, la señora Ketchum la arropo y la dejo en el sofá como cuando ella recibió la carta de Ash.

Delia salió a la parte trasera del jardín y empezó a recordar.

FLASHBACK 1-

-Mama, mama ya llegue a casa- dijo un pequeño Ash que lucía de unos 4 años de edad.

-Hola Ash ¿qué tal te fue?- su madre se encontraba con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hijo.

-me fue muy bien, hoy cuando salí a explorar el bosque conocí a una chica.- conto el azabache. –eh? eso es nuevo, supongo que debe ser la hija de la nueva familia que se mudó al pueblo- dijo la peli castaña con cara de intriga.

-sea quien sea me agrado, es un poco gruñona pero supongo que es por ser una ancian… auch- fue interrumpido el pequeño al recibir un ligero golpe en la cabeza. –Modera tus palabras cuando hables de una chica, ¿entendiste?- dijo Delia en un tono un poco aterrador.

-si…si mama como tú digas- dijo nervioso y asustado. –Bueno como te decía, ella me agrado aunque es un poco enojona, su nombre es Alice, es muy linda- concluyo el relato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

FLASHBACK 2-

Vemos a Ash de 6 años llegando a su casa con algunos raspones y una chica de pelo negro siendo cargada por él en su espalda.

-finalmente llegamos a casa… te lo dije… jamás dejaré que algo malo te pase.- dijo Ash para después sonreír levemente y caer desmayado. Justo en ese momento salió Delia de su hogar y corrió en ayuda de los jóvenes, Alice le conto todo lo ocurrido, como salieron de expedición en el bosque y como Ash la protegió de un pokémon salvaje. Luego de varias horas, el azabache despertó y lo primero que paso fue que recibió un abrazo de su amiga que lloraba y le pedía que no vuelva a hacer algo así.

FLASHBACK 3-

Estaba lloviendo, Ash ya parecía tener ocho años, este se encontraba con los ojos brillosos como si en cualquier momento arrojarían lágrimas, junto a él estaba su madre quien lo veía con tristeza. Frente a ellos estaba la casa de Alice y su familia que pronto se irían del pueblo.

-parece que ya es hora, hasta luego Ash…-dijo Alice quien ya tenía 10 años de edad.

-yo…yo, gracias por todo Alice, esto es para ti- dijo el azabache entregándole una pequeña bufanda de color amarillo. –sabes que esto es muy importante para mi… me la dio mi padre antes de irse… quiero que la tengas porque indica que tú también eres importante para mí- concluyo Ash para luego rodear el cuello de la chica con la bufanda que le regalaba.

Antes de que Ash pueda reaccionar, Alice lo tomo del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios, esto sorprendió a los presentes, por reflejo Ash correspondió el beso acercando a su "amiga" más hacia el con sus brazos, el beso fue corto pero estaba cargado de los sentimientos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Al separarse había un sonrojo en el rostro de ambos.

-Alice yo...- intento decir algo el futuro entrenador pokémon pero fue interrumpido. –Ash ahora sabes lo que siento por ti… no quería irme sin decírtelo- la pequeña se dio la vuelta e intento ir a su auto pero fue detenida, cuando giro Ash la halo para besarla otra vez.

Luego de que se separaran Satoshi sonrió y empezó a hablar -ahora tu sabes lo que yo siento… quisiera ir contigo o que tú te quedes aquí… realmente no… no quiero que nos separemos…pero te prometo algo, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar y tu como yo hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños, tú el de ser una Ranger pokémon y yo el de ser el mejor maestro pokémon, viajaremos juntos por el mundo, hasta entonces no lo olvides…Te Amo… te amo Alice.- finalizó el pequeño azabache para luego volver a besar a la chica.

FIN FLASHBACK´S -

 _"ya han pasado más de dos años desde ese día, me pregunto… que pasará ahora"_ pensó Delia para luego suspirar y entrar a la casa.

Fin del capítulo 3

Lamento la demora, pensé que podría subir el capítulo hace unos días pero ya saben Navidad y año nuevo así que no tuve mucho tiempo… en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Denme sus opiniones, ideas y sugerencias, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _"traducción pokémon"_

-Normal-

Perdón por la demora estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo y la universidad, en fin esperó disfruten el capítulo.

 **El Camino del Elegido.**

Final del Capítulo anterior

Luego de que se separaran Satoshi sonrió y empezó a hablar -ahora tu sabes lo que yo siento… quisiera ir contigo o que tú te quedes aquí… realmente no… no quiero que nos separemos…pero te prometo algo, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar y tu como yo hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños, tú el de ser una Ranger pokémon y yo el de ser el mejor maestro pokémon, viajaremos juntos por el mundo, hasta entonces no lo olvides…Te Amo… te amo Alice.- finalizó el pequeño azabache para luego volver a besar a la chica.

FIN FLASHBACK -

 _"ya han pasado más de dos años desde ese día, me pregunto… que pasará ahora"_ pensó Delia para luego suspirar y entrar a la casa.

 **Capítulo 4: Motivación de seguir hacia adelante.**

Agosto 23, Año 2036

CASA DE LOS KETCHUM

Los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar la habitación en la que una joven de pelo negro dormía plácidamente, estos alcanzaron el rostro de la chica quien, por la molestia que causaban, empezó a despertarse.

Ella decidió sentarse en la cama para dar inicio con su día, lo primero que hizo fue fregarse los ojos y bostezar… miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el lugar en el que estaba, le era desconocido. Su mente intentaba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, se levantó para poder escanear la alcoba e intentar descubrir en donde estaba.

La habitación le resultaba bastante sencilla, una pequeña alfombra en el centro, una cama y un velador, todo parecía normal hasta que se fijó en un mueble en el que estaban algunos trofeos y medallas. Con curiosidad opto por acercarse, cuando estuvo frente a esos objetos se detuvo para analizarlos.

Varias medallas, algunos símbolos que no había visto antes, un trofeo de ganador de la liga naranja, entre otras condecoraciones. La muchacha supo que estas eran cosas de un entrenador pokémon, antes de llegar a alguna conclusión de a quien pertenecían los objetos, escucho una voz.

-Alice… si ya estas despierta baja a desayunar- al oír esto la joven se sobresaltó, esa voz era de Delia, la mama de su "Amigo". Alice dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió al lugar de donde provino la voz. Segundos después llego a la cocina.

-vaya, finalmente despertaste, me alegra que hayas podido descansar- dijo Delia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Viendo al suelo con la mirada ensombrecida. –Quiero disculparme y agradecerle por lo de ayer, sé que no tenía derecho para llegar de esa forma, pero mi corazón…- dijo Alice. Se podía escuchar como ella empezaba a llorar -…solo quería saber si esta pesadilla era verdad, saber si en realidad… A..A-As...Ash se había..- la chica dejo de hablar al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-ya para… no tienes de que agradecerme y tampoco debes disculparte, sé que tú también estas sufriendo. Estas preocupada y te duele mucho el darte cuenta que no puedes hacer nada… eso es algo que yo también siento.- hablo Delia calmadamente.

Alice alzo lentamente la cabeza y vio a la mujer, la menor aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, además un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas por causa de haber llorado. –yo solo… yo solo quiero verlo de nuevo.- dijo ella para luego abrazar a la castaña.

La madre del azabache se sorprendió por el abrazo pero lo correspondió de forma maternal. –Tranquila… estoy segura de que lo volveremos a ver.- dijo sonriendo.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a la casi adolescente, quien empezó a soltar el agarre a la adulta y se fue despegando de ella. -de verdad gracias… es mejor que vuelva a casa- la muchacha se dio la vuelta para marcharse y empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por la voz de la mujer.

-no tienes por qué irte… sabes que eres bienvenida en este hogar… incluso si así lo deseas, podrías quedarte una temporada. No me vendría mal la compañía extra.- Alice giro lentamente y observó que Delia tenía una sonrisa cálida y sincera, la peli negra acepto la oferta asintiendo lentamente la cabeza.

-Genial, que te parece si nos actualizamos mientras desayunamos.- invito la castaña a la pelinegra.

Durante el desayuno ambas charlaban de lo que había sucedido en la vida de cada una en los últimos años, recordaban viejos tiempos y conversaban de cosas triviales, se sentían muy cómodas y alegres de poder conversar entre ellas.

-así que oficialmente eres una Ranger pokémon… no puedo creer que lo lograras siendo tan joven… ¿será que hubo alguna razón especial para hacerlo tan pronto?- dijo Delia viéndola de forma pícara.

Las palabras, conjuntamente con la mirada de la mujer, solo produjeron que la chica adquiriera un sonrojo tan intenso que haría a Groudon verse como una gran lagartija pálida.

-ee…eto yo…yo- intento responder la muchacha pero apenas podía decir algo.

–que no te apene, guardaré el secreto hehe- dijo la joven madre.

-eh… gra-gracias… por cierto Delia, quería pedirle algo- hablo la chica jugando con sus dedos y mostrando un leve sonrojo. –aprovechando que me quedaré un tiempo, quería pedirle que me enseñe a cocinar… no soy muy buena en eso, así que pensé que con su ayuda quizás pueda convertirme en una gran cocinera.-

Delia se sorprendió por la solicitud. –claro no hay problema, pero dime… hay algún motivo en particular, según recuerdo odiabas cocinar.- cuestiono con cara de confusión.

Sin salir del sonrojó mientras agitaba rápidamente sus brazos en forma de "X" – eh!?... no, no, no yo solo…- desvió la mirada unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la señora Ketchum. -yo solo creo que es necesario saber cocinar… uno nunca sabe cuándo podría necesitar esta habilidad, sobre todo si se está viajando constantemente.-

-Mmm… algo me dice que aquí hay Meowth encerrado, supongo que lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión–

-eh… no como cree hehe - dijo la peli negra sonriendo con gran nerviosismo.

–Tarde o temprano descubriré la verdadera razón- dijo Delia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. " _Aunque creo que saber cuál es."_

-Bueno, que te parece si me acompañas a hacer las compras… tu primera lección será saber escoger los ingredientes adecuados.- concluyo la mayor giñando un ojo.

-sí, vamos- concluyo Alice alegremente. Gracias a la señora Ketchum la chica volvió a su actitud normal, sabía que tendría que esperar algún tiempo para ver a Ash pero su esperanza de hacerlo había florecido.

CIUDAD CELESTE, KANTO.

Una chica rubia golpeaba la puerta de una alcoba. -Misty abre la puerta, ha pasado más de una semana… sé que te afecto la noticia de tu amigo como a todos pero no puedes vivir lamentándolo…-

… no había respuesta.

-Es suficiente Misty, si tu no me abres entrare por la fuerza. Que quede claro que te advertí. Sal Poliwrath, ayúdame a tumbar la puerta.- juntos, pokémon y entrenadora derribaron la puerta, sin embargo estos quedaron sorprendidos al no encontrar nada dentro de esta.

 _"A donde fuiste ahora Misty… espero no cometas alguna locura"._ Pensó Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas de la peli naranja.

CIUDAD PLATEADA.

Misty se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque con la cabeza agachada hasta que un chico con pelo café se acercó a ella y se situó en su delante.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… es bueno verte.- dijo nada más y nada menos, Brock, el mexicano, chino, semi-afroamericano.

-eh… ho-hola Brock, tiempo sin verte.- dijo la chica levantando la cabeza e intentando sonreír.

-qué te parece si damos una vuelta al parque, es un lugar muy bonito y bueno para despejar la mente.- dijo Brock.

-si.- respondió Misty a la sugerencia de su amigo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y luego de unos minutos en los que hubo un silencio incomodó, Brock dio inicio a la conversación. -Es extraño no…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Misty aun creyendo saber lo que iba a decir el moreno.

-él siempre ha estado viajando de un lugar para otro, metiéndose en problemas, conociendo nuevas personas y pokémon, ayudando a quien lo necesite y aventurándose a lo desconocido.- dijo Brock alzando su cabeza al cielo y mirándolo con nostalgia. –sin embargo, esta vez… lo siento tan diferente.-

Misty se detuvo y miro al suelo. –¿crees que el este bien?-

-no lo sé… pero no debes preocuparte tanto. A mí también me golpeó la noticia, pero estoy seguro que debe haber una razón para la que nuestro amigo se fuera así de repente, además él puede cuidarse solo- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados sonriéndole a la muchacha.

Los ojos de Misty empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –como… como puedes decir eso, Ash es un idiota al irse sin avisar… él no sabe el riesgo y peligro en el que se mete al irse solo, él nos necesita… el necesita a sus amigos, a quienes hemos sido casi sus hermanos.- dijo ella.

Brock la abrazó para intentar calmarla. –tranquila… como te dije él puede cuidar de sí mismo, además estoy seguro que debe estar con pikachu… recuerda que esos dos siempre salen adelante.-

Tras varios minutos Misty se separó del muchacho y se secó las lágrimas que tenía. –tienes razón… lo mejor es esperar por su regreso, ya después lo haré pagar por no decir nada.- dijo la líder de gimnasio con una sonrisa.

-hehe no quiero ni imaginar lo que le sucederá cuando vuelva… por cierto cuando dijiste que somos casi como sus hermanos…- dijo Brock deteniéndose unos segundos.

-que tiene, después de todo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y es casi como un hermano menor- dijo Misty.

-Solo me parece raro que uses ese palabra… sabes, la gente puede pensar mal si se entera que estas enamorada de "tu hermano menor". Bueno mejor regreso al gimnasio, tengo clases en la tarde y debo prepararme, fue un gusto verte, adiós.- dijo el moreno antes de encaminarse a su casa con una sonrisa burlona.

Por un par de minutos Misty se quedó completamente petrificada y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. –Eso… eso no es verdad, ¡regresa aquí Brock!- grito la especialista en pokémon de agua, mientras daba caza a su amigo.

PETALBURGO, HOENN.

Norman llegaba a casa para almorzar tras una dura mañana de peleas en el gimnasio. –cielo ya llegue.-

-hola amor, toma asiento, la comida estará en unos minutos, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- dijo Caroline, la madre de Max y May.

Norman se sentó como pidió su esposa y habló con una sonrisa de ganador. –muy bien, pese a las duras batallas que tuve, mis pokémon y yo no dejamos que nadie salga victorioso.-

-Ese es el padre de mis hijos, solo no dejes que se te suban los humos a la cabeza hehe… por cierto, te molestaría ir por los muchachos, Max debe estar en su habitación y May seguramente sigue en el jardín trasero, espero que hoy se sientan mejor.- pidió Caroline.

-Han estado muy deprimidos estos días y no se los puedo reclamar, estiman mucho a Ash. Ya regreso.- dijo Norman levantándose de la mesa.

-Detente…- dijo Max al entrar a la cocina. –por favor dejen que vaya por May, ni yo ni ella nos hemos recuperado hasta ahora… puede que incluso ella este sufriendo más yo… por eso es mi deber… es mi deber como su hermano ayudarla a seguir adelante.- dijo viendo a sus padres con gran determinación.

Antes de que Norman pueda decir algo Caroline intervino. –Adelante Max, confiamos en ti.- el muchacho asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió al jardín posterior.

May se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentada con las rodillas recogidas, la parte de su rostro de la nariz para abajo se encontraba escondida entre sus piernas y la parte superior se enfocaba al horizonte con una mirada vacía. La mente de la chica se encontraba inundada de imágenes y recuerdos de su amigo Ash.

Cuando Max la logro ver, se acercó lentamente a ella, ya estando a su lado decidió hablar. –Sabes… ya es hora de que te levantes.-

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano, pues sus pensamientos seguían sumisos en el azabache y no noto cuando se acercó. –ah… hola Max, por favor dile a mama que no estoy con hambre- dijo la muchacha sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

Max se puso un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermana mayor. –no me refería a eso, lo que quise decir es que ya es hora de que te pares y sigas adelante.-

-¿seguir adelante... que quieres decir?- dijo la muchacha alzando la cabeza y mirando a su hermano.

Los ojos de Max empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser la de antes… la chica alegre, divertida, bromista e incluso tragona que eras. Sé que te duele que Ash haya desaparecido de esa forma pero… pero… no puedes seguir como ahora, triste, desanimada, casi vacía.- el muchacho empezó a alzar el tono de voz. –por favor May, sé que no te puedo pedir que lo superes porque ni yo he podido hacerlo… lo único que te pido es que… es que no cambies, que no te resignes a vivir con el corazón partido, con la cabeza agachada... yo creo… no mejor dicho yo sé que lo volveremos a ver así que.-

El muchacho detuvo su hablar al sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba fuertemente, el chico pudo escuchar a su hermana llorando. –perdón… perdóname Max, yo… lo lamento tanto. Ustedes, tú, mama y papa solo me han apoyado y yo he actuado como una niña llorona.-

May se separó un poco de su hermano para verlo directamente a los ojos, ambos chicos aún estaban llorando. –te prometo que volveré a pararme, volveré a ser la chica alegre que dices que era, seguiré entrenando y participando en los concursos pokémon. No importa cuán triste este, no me desmoralizaré otra vez y ¿sabes porque?- ante las palabras de su hermana, Max solo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera negando algo.

-hehe… es simple, no me daré por vencida ni sucumbiré a la pena ya que los tengo a mi lado, a ustedes mi familia, en especial a ti Max; además como dijiste, es probable que lo volvamos a ver- dijo May.

-¡Ma-May!- dijo Max con la voz temblorosa y abrazando a su hermana.

Los hermanos estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición, May se soltó de Max y se paró, luego se secó las lágrimas y con una sonrisa extendió la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantar. –vamos Max, es hora de ir a comer.-

Max también se secó las lágrimas y sonrió al igual que su hermana. Este tomó la mano de su hermana y la soltó al levantarse por completo. –Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta.- May sonrió por lo que dijo su hermano y comenzaron a caminar a casa.

-Por cierto May, deberías hablar con papa acerca de Ash.- dijo Max

-eh… de Ash, ¿de qué debo hablar acerca de él?- pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno es obvio que él te gusta, así que deberías decirle algo antes de que Ash regrese y ustedes… bueno ya sabes hagan sus cositas y tengan hijos. Así evitaras que papa intente castrarlo.- dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía caminando.

May se sonrojo tanto que inclusive botaba un poco de vapor por las orejas. –A..As..Ash y yo tener hi...hijos…- apenas pudo articular ella.

-claro, sé que es lento para eso del amor pero estoy seguro que te corresponderá hehe. Lo que te pido de favor es que antes de que profanes sus partes primero me dejes tener mi batalla con él, ¿sí?- dijo Max.

May seguía completamente sonrojada pero esta vez tenía una vena resaltada en su cabeza. –Cómo puedes decir algo así de mi… te voy a matar.- dijo la chica dando inicio con la persecución a su hermano.

-eh… ¡auxilio!- Grito el pequeño intentando escapar de la "muerte".

En la casa Caroline veía por la ventana hacia el jardín. –Parece que todo volverá a la normalidad.-

-Tienes razón querida, a propósito no has visto mis armas de tortura… Ash no la tendrá fácil si se quiere acerca a nuestra hija.- Dijo Norman con una sonrisa sádica mientras buscaba en un armario dichos objetos. Caroline solo lo vio con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota estilo anime.

PUEBLO HOJAS GEMELAS, SINNOH.

Un joven de pelo café estaba parado frente a la puerta de una casa. –Hola Kenny ¿cómo estás?- dijo una señora de pelo azul tras abrir la puerta y recibir al chico.

-Hola Señora Johanna, todo está bien gracias por preguntar. Venía a ver a Dawn si no es mucha molestia.- dijo Kenny con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lamento decirte que salió hace uno minutos, desde el aviso de la noticia de Ash ha estado yendo al bosque con sus pokémon todas las mañanas.- dijo la peli azul.

-Ya veo, si me disculpa voy a buscarla.- dijo el coordinador pokémon evitando mostrar el enojo que tenía al saber que su amiga estaba comportándose de esa manera al escuchar lo de Ash.

El muchacho se retiró del lugar y salió en búsqueda de Dawn. _"No puedo creer que Dawn actué de esa forma, talvez sea solo mi idea pero puede que ella…"_ el chico sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos. –Vamos Kenny ella te ha demostrado que te tiene un cariño especial, es hora de decirle lo que sientes.- dijo para sí mismo el muchacho.

Luego de buscar en el bosque, el chico de pelo café finalmente encontró a su amiga, la vio sentada en una pequeña roca rodeada de sus pokémon, al parecer ella estaba hablándoles pero no oía claramente lo que decía así que sigilosamente se acercó.

-Ya tome la decisión, tengo que ir por Ash, necesito, no. Yo debo encontrarlo.- dijo Dawn a sus pokémon.

Los pokémon de Dawn así como Kenny se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de la coordinadora, solo Piplup pudo reaccionar.

-Pi pi piplup pi.- gruño el pequeño pingüino en forma de negación.

-Sé que están preocupados y que mama no me permitirá ir por él pero…- la chica empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza. –el… Ash… Ash, por favor vuelve, yo, yo te te… quiero- concluyo inconscientemente mientras lloraba y caía de rodillas al suelo.

Todos sus pokémon sintieron lastima por su amiga y decidieron acercarse a ella para calmarla un poco, Kenny por su lado sentía una mezcla de sentimientos entre tristeza e ira, el joven de pelo café no estaba seguro de que hacer en esos momentos, quería salir de su escondite y decirle a su amiga de la infancia que tiene que dejar el recuerdo de Ash a un lado, que ella lo tiene a él y que estará allí por ella para apoyarla y consolarla, sin embargo una parte de él decía que eso era muy bajo.

Su amistad y afecto por ella le indicaban que tenía que apoyarla y decirle que el entrenador pokémon volverá a aparecer, que no cometa ninguna locura, que aunque le duela admitirlo tenía que convencerla de que el azabache regresaría y que incluso pueda ser que corresponda los sentimientos que tiene Dawn hacia él.

Kenny entendió que la chica de la cual se enamoró años atrás y que había sido su más grande amiga, estaba enamorada de alguien que no era él y a pesar de la decepción y el amargo sabor de reconocer que no tendría una vida como pareja con ella, ver a Dawn de esa manera lo destrozaba por dentro y lo hacía sentirse como una basura.

-No puedo creer que tú seas la chica que conocí hace años.- dijo Kenny saliendo de los arbustos y acercándose a Dawn.

La muchacha alzo la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que hablo hace un segundo. –Ke-Kenny.- los pokémon de la peli azul se pusieron alerta y en modo de defensa.

-No lo acepto. No acepto que la chica valiente, dulce, alegre, valiente y generosa de la que me enamoré se vea derrotada y vacía como lo está en mi delante.- dijo el chico parándose en frente de Dawn.

Las palabras del coordinador sorprendieron aún más a la originaria de Sinnoh, descubrir que tu amigo de la infancia te veía de esa forma la estremeció por completo.

-Kenny creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar, por favor déjame un momento a solas.- dijo Dawn mirando hacia el suelo.

-Tranquila, ya sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. Es solo que no puedo dejar que hagas algo tan imprudente como irte de casa para buscar a Ash.-

-Tu no lo entiendes, Ash el… él puede estar en peligro, puede que necesite de sus amigos en estos momentos… puede ser que me necesite justo ahora.- dijo Dawn en tono alta, casi como si estuviera gritando.

-¡Es suficiente!- grito Kenny haciendo retroceder un poco a la peli azul y ocasionando que los pokémon de esta se pongan en posición de ataque.

-Deja de actuar como una niña Dawn. Sabes bien que Ash no es de los que requiera ayuda en todo momento para salir adelante, él no es quien te necesita ahora, sino eres tú la que lo necesita.- dijo Kenny en forma de reproche.

-pero el… yo- intento defenderse la muchacha pero Kenny la interrumpió abrazándola.

-Discúlpame por gritarte de esa forma y decirte estas cosas pero tienes que entender, entender que Ash es una persona fuerte y decidida, que si el desapareció de esa forma es porque él lo prefiere así. Por favor, por favor Dawn no hagas ninguna tontería, no hagas que lamente no decirle a tu madre lo que pretendes solo porque confió en ti.- dijo el coordinador empezando a soltar un poco de lágrimas.

Luego de un par de minutos Dawn separo a su amigo de ella. –Está bien- la muchacha se secó las lágrimas y se paró. –sé que el estará bien así que no pienso irlo a buscar, no tienes de que preocuparte Kenny.-

Kenny también se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo. –hehe sabes que cuando dices eso Dee-Dee es cuando todos más se preocupan.-

-Para con llamarme "Dee-Dee"- dijo Dawn de forma amenazante.

-Claro que no Deee–Deee.- respondió burlescamente Kenny.

-Rrrr… ya que, tu no cambias, por cierto lo que me dijiste, bueno ¿tu?- Dawn hablo con un tono nervioso ya que quería saber si lo que dijo su amigo acerca de ella era realmente verdad.

-eh... ha eso, si Dawn… tú me gustas.- dijo el chico de pelo café viendo fijamente a los ojos a Dawn.

La chica de gorro blanco se sonrojo un poco por la declaración de su amigo. –Kenny yo, yo en realidad no…-

-No tienes que decir nada, ya te dije que sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, aun así gracias por querer decírmelo.- dijo el muchacho en tono de resignación, después de dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Gracias por entender pero dime, ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto la chica.

El coordinador se detuvo unos segundos. –es simple, de momento seguiré entrenando para ganar el Gran Festival del año que viene, espero enfrentarme a ti en ese evento, hasta entonces cuídate mucho Dawn.-

-Dalo por seguro, aunque no creas que podrás vencernos, hasta entonces Kenny y gracias por todo.- dijo Dawn con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo veremos. Espero que cuando lo veas de nuevo le confieses que lo amas.- dijo Kenny.

Dawn se sonrojo nuevamente. –¿De qué hablas? yo no amo a nadie.-

-Solo te advierto que si tú no le dices nada, cuando Ash vuelva le diré que estás loca por él, hehe adiós Dee-Dee.- Kenny se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a su amiga y después se fue corriendo del lugar mientras un par de lágrimas imperceptibles para Dawn brotaban de sus ojos.

-Yo no estoy loca por Ash solo lo amo, perdón solo lo quiero un poco… que digo él ni si quiera me gusta de esa forma…. ahhh ¡Si le dices algo te mato!- grito la peli azul con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

CIUDAD STRIATON, UNOVA.

Los tres líderes de gimnasio se encontraban en las afueras de este conversando de los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado, en especial el del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que hace tiempo atrás los desafío y que ahora se encontraba desaparecido.

-Parece que aún no hay noticias nuevas de tu amigo, Cilan.- comento el chico de pelo azul cuyo nombre es Crees.

-Es verdad, en televisión solo repiten el mismo mensaje de su desaparición.- hablo con tono melancólico Cilan.

-No puedes seguir deprimido, el no estaría contento de verte en ese estado… además debes ser fuerte por tu amiga.- dijo Chili el líder especialista en pokémon tipo fuego.

-Lo sé, Iris quedó muy herida al enterarse de lo que paso con Ash, ¿saben dónde se encuentra?- pregunto el sibarita pokémon. Tras el reportaje sobre el azabache, Cilan invito a Iris a quedarse en el gimnasio unos días hasta que se sienta mejor.

-No la he visto en todo el día, supongo que debe seguir en la habitación de huéspedes.- dijo el líder de pelo azul.

-Entiendo, iré a verla, es mi deber como amigo animarla.- dijo con determinación el conocedor pokémon.

En la habitación de huéspedes del gimnasio Striaton se encontraba Iris quien yacía boca abajo en una cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza, se podía escuchar en toda la habitación como la pequeña niña lloraba por la gran tristeza que acongojaba su corazón. Su fiel pokémon, Axew, la miraba con pena, a pesar de intentar varias veces y de distintas formas alegrarla, la morena no mostraba mejoría en su estado de ánimo.

-Ese niño… es un tonto por hacerme esto…- dijo para sí misma la chica de pelo morado con los ojos llorosos y la voz abatida.

–Iris soy yo Cilan, por favor abre la puerta, ya es hora de cenar y quisiera hablar contigo antes.- dijo el chico de pelo verde.

-No estoy con apetito ahora… coman sin mi.- dijo la morena con la voz apagada.

Cilan se quedó pensativo y triste por la actitud de su amiga, luego de meditar unos minutos con tono nostálgico empezó a hablar. –Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi…-

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica centre su atención en la puerta de donde provenía la voz del sibarita pokémon. –hehe como olvidarlo. Mi curiosidad por pikachu hizo que me acerque a ustedes, fue divertido enterarme de que estaban perdidos buscando el gimnasio… no revelé mi identidad debido a que quería saber más de ustedes antes de presentarme oficialmente.-

-Ese día fue el día en que Ash me permitió no solo acompañarlo en su viaje, sino también me permitió seguir mis sueños… no sé si fue gracias a las aventuras que tuvimos o la determinación que mostraba al enfrentarse a un oponente… pero… siempre me motivaba a luchar por mis sueños.- el chico apretó sus puños en esos momentos. -es por eso que aun con el gran dolor que tengo en el corazón no me dejaré llevar por la pena, no caminare mi vida con la mirada hacia el suelo, continuare luchando por convertir mis sueños realidad, porque es lo que él haría, y así algún día festejaré el hacerme el mejor conocedor pokémon junto a los dos… junto a ti y junto a Ash.-

Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Iris salió de esta con una pequeña sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas que aun tenía. –Es hora de ir a cenar, ¿no es así?- hablo la entrenadora especialista en pokémon tipo dragón.

-Así es.- dijo Cilan con una sonrisa radiante y una pequeña lagrima en su rostro. Luego de cenar, Iris junto a Axew fueron a un bosque cercano para ver las estrellas.

Mirando las estrellas. –Tampoco nos daremos por vencidos en cumplir con nuestros sueños.- dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Axew ax- gruño el pequeño dragón con alegría.

-Qué bueno ver que recuperaron los ánimos.- apareció el líder de gimnasio de cabello verde.

-Te lo debemos a ti- -Axew Axew a.- dijeron al unísono el pokémon y la chica.

-Eso hacen los amigos. Ya es tarde vine para llevarlos de regreso al gimnasio.- hablo Cilan. Iris asintió con la cabeza y los tres empezaron a dirigirse al hogar del Peliverde.

-Estuve pensando lo que te dije acerca del futuro en el que yo seré el mejor sibarita pokémon y…-

-¿y?…- pregunto Iris ya que su amigo se quedó unos segundos sin hablar.

-Me pregunto… ¿Axew crees que Iris y Ash ya sean pareja hasta ese día?- cuestiono el conocedor pokémon.

-Axew Axe.- hablo el pokémon con una pequeña riendo levemente. Iris se sonrojo mucho al oír la pregunta de Cilan hacia su pokémon. –¡Ese niño y yo esposos, eso nun…-

-Yo nunca dije nada de esposos hehehe.- Se comenzó a reír el chico junto al pokémon dragón.

Aun sonrojada, Iris corrió hacia el gimnasio y cerró la puerta de entrada. –oh rayos creo que me pase… supongo que no va a abrir la puerta, ven Axew pasaremos la noche en el centro pokémon.- hablo Cilan un poco deprimido.

CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS

En la arena de batalla del gimnasio serena entrenaba con sus pokémon -Muy bien Sylveon ahora usa fuerza lunar y apunta al cielo, Delphox hazla explotar con psíquico, los pokémon ejecutaron las ordenes de su entrenadora, lo que causo que el brillo de fuerza lunar explotara en una lluvia de colores.

-Perfecto, es hora de un descanso.- dijo Serena.

Bonnie y Clemont estaban en las gradas de la arena viendo entrenar a su amiga.

-wow es increíble.- musito Bonnie con gran asombro.

-Muy bien Serena, has mejorado mucho.- dijo Clemont acercándose a la arena de entrenamiento.

-Todo se los debo a mis pokémon, estamos decididos a ganar el Gran espectáculo pokémon.- dijo la chica a la par de que sus pokémon la alentaban con su típico gruñido.

-Es verdad, estaremos apoyándote en todo momento.- dijo el inventor.

-Gracias amigos. ¿Qué opinan de ir a comer algo en la fuente de sodas?- propuso la performer.

-Bonnie si quiere ir, ese lugar me gusta porque ahí será mi primera cita con Ash.- dijo la pequeña rubia sonrojada mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar.

Serena solo inflo sus cachetes pero después sonrió y se adelantó a Bonnie. –apresúrate Bonnie, ahí será el lugar al que te lleve Ash para decirte que me ama.- dijo la chica sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo. Fue el turno de Bonnie de hinchar los cachetes, más lo dejo pasar y se dirigió con su amiga fuera del edificio.

 _"Esas dos pueden ser muy infantiles cuando pelean por Ash… aun así es mejor a que estén deprimidas"_ pensó Clemont. –eh? ¡Espérenme no me dejen solo!- grito antes de empezar a correr para alcanzar a las chicas.

HOENN

Un helicóptero volaba por encima del Monte pírico de donde provenía una nube de humo. Se podía ver a un par de personas, con traje rojo, subir una escalera que llevaba hacia el vehículo aéreo, parecía que llevaban dos maletines de color negro. Cuando finalmente las personas llegaron a entrar en el helicóptero, este salió volando lejos del lugar.

En una habitación dentro de la aeronave, una persona con rasgos de adulto, cabello rojo y con el mismo uniforme que tenían quienes escalaban las escaleras del helicóptero hace un momento, estaba entregando los maletines a una persona de pelo castaño oscuro.

-El prisma rojo y el prisma azul tal como solicitaste, Giovanny espero cumplas y no dañes a Flannery de ninguna forma.- hablo el personaje de traje rojo que entrego los maletines.

-Es increíble lo que puede hacer alguien cuando quiere proteger a su familia, ¿no es verdad, Magno?- dijo Giovanny mientras sonreía y veía al líder del equipo Magma directamente a los ojos.

-je… solo cumple con tu parte del trato- respondió Magno para luego girar y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-no necesitas repetírmelo, el trato era que no haría daño a Flannery, sin embargo… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- dijo el Jefe Rocket sonriendo sádicamente.

Al oír estas palabras, Magno se sorprendió y dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Giovanny pero en medio de eso fue envestido por un híper rayo.

Ni siquiera la silueta del cuerpo del líder del equipo magma se podía ver, el ataque pokémon solo había dejado un agujero en la habitación por el cual se podía ver el cielo.

-¿Señor, nos dirigimos al gimnasio de Lavacalda a por Flannery?- pregunto uno de los esbirros del equipo Rocket.

-no, no es necesario, ella nunca supo que Magno era su padre, seguro que él no le contó de nuestro trato… ir allá solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo secamente Giovanny.

-sí señor, ¿Cuál es el nuevo destino?- pregunto el secuaz.

-Debemos equiparnos para lo que viene, fijen curso a la base central de Kanto. Con los objetos que hemos conseguido podemos ir tras los pokémon legendarios que requiero… Informen a todos los miembros que la cacería de las bestias legendarias está por comenzar.- sentenció su jefe con una leve sonrisa. _"pronto el mundo comprenderá lo que es sentirse débil, desprotegido y sin esperanza… haré pagar a humanos y pokémon por los crímenes que he sufrido… finalmente… finalmente podrán descansar en paz… Yellow… Silver"_ Pensaba Giovanny con los ojos cargados de ira y determinación.

LIGA POKEMON, KANTO.

Agosto 31, Año 2036

Un joven de pelo rojo conversaba por video comunicador con un chico de pelo blanco que aparentaba tener la misma edad que él.

-Los reportes policiales indican que los responsables del robo del prismas rojo y azul eran miembros del equipo magma.- dijo el chico de pelo blanco.

-esto es extraño Steven… hace pocos días Cinthia me llamó para contarme que un antiguo miembro de lo que fue el Equipo Galaxia, apareció en el laboratorio de su abuela y se llevó las esferas sagradas de los pokémon que controlan el espacio y tiempo.- hablo el muchacho de pelo rojo.

Steven solo puso un rostro de sorpresa al escuchar la información de su amigo. –Lance debemos organizar una reunión entre campeones regionales para tomar medidas de precaución.-

-Puede que sea necesario en estos momentos, me comunicaré con el resto de campeones, la reunión se llevará a cabo en una semana aquí en la Liga pokémon de Kanto, te enviaré los detalles en unas horas.- dijo Lance.

-está bien, hasta entonces- concluyo Steven.

-Hasta entonces- dijo el campeón especialista en el tipo dragón para luego cortar la comunicación y acercarse a una ventana con vista al Monte Plateado. _"tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que está pasando… parece que no tengo otra alternativa, debo ir a ver al legítimo campeón de Kanto."_

EN UNA CUEVA

-Finalmente llegamos pikachu- dijo Ash en tono que reflejaba cansancio.

-pika pika- musito el roedor para luego caer al piso.

-Lamento que te enfrentaras a tantos pokémon salvajes, pero desde el aviso de mi desaparición la única alternativa para que no me encuentre era viajar por lugares desolados donde solo suele encontrarse pokémon salvajes.- hablo el azabache tras sentarse al lado de su amigo.

-pika pi- gruño pikachu con una leve sonrisa.

-gracias amigo, sé que lo entiendes.- el azabache alzo la vista y vio al fondo de la cueva. –no entiendo, mi yo del futuro dijo que este sería el primer lugar para iniciar con mi entrenamiento…pero solo veo rocas. ¿Qué debería hacer?- se preguntó así mismo el entrenador.

De repente, el amuleto que traía Ash atado al cuello empezó a brillar y como si fuera arte de magia, el muro frente a él empezó a abrirse, dejando ver un camino con un brillo azul claro.

-Supongo que ese debe ser el lugar, prepárate pikachu, el entrenamiento esta por empezar.- el muchacho tomo a su pokémon y se dirigió hacia la fuente de ese brillo.

Una vez que Ash cruzó, el muro volvió a cerrarse. Delante del azabache estaba una especie de salón completamente de blanco, con banderas de color azul que salían del techo y mostraban el mismo símbolo que tenía su amuleto, "una espada vertical, apuntando con la punta al suelo, en medio de una silueta que parecía ser de un escudo y un circulo que encerraba a ambos."

Motivado por la curiosidad, Ash decidió inspeccionar el lugar, había una puerta que conducía a una bodega, otra que llevaba a una habitación, que tenía una cocina al lado, un baño, entre otras cosas. Lo que más le sorprendió, es que al final del salón, atravesando un corredor, estaba una puerta diferente al resto, esta parecía muy pesada ya que a diferencia de las otras que eran hechas de madera, esta parecía ser de acero, además había un panel con algunos monitores y varios botones a su costado.

A pesar de intentar abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y la ayuda de algunos de sus pokémon, esta no se movía. –Pero que rayos pasa…- viendo al panel. –voy a intentar con esto.-

Tras presionar botones al azar, los monitores de la maquina empezaron a encenderse poco a poco. –Sea lo que sea esta cosa parece que nadie la ha usado en un largo tiempo.- dijo al ver polvo sobre el artefacto.

Luego de que las pantallas se encendieran por completo, Satoshi quedó boquiabierto -que significa todo esto…- en cada pantalla había un menú distinto.

Había en total 5 pantallas, la primera decía "Zona", la segunda era "Temperatura y clima", la tercera "adaptación del lugar", la cuarta decía "gravedad" y la última "Adversario/s".

El azabache no paraba de asombrarse mientras iba abriendo cada menú. –zona nevada, tropical, volcán, océano, bosque… 30 oC, 50 oC más de 100 oC, incluso temperaturas bajo cero… lluvia, viento, rocas, arboles, lagos, ¡edificios!... gravedad x10, x20, ¡x200!... es-esto es….es Increíble…-

Al querer ingresar al menú "Adversario/s" aparecieron dos opciones. –ehh… ¿humano o pokémon? Que será esto… supongo que debo elegir algo.-

Minutos después de que el azabache seleccione una opción de cada menú, un botón que aparentemente no hacía nada se encendió. Ketchum con cuidado presionó el botón y de la nada el suelo empezó a temblar. -¡pero qué es eso…!- pasaron unos segundos y aquel pequeño sismo se acabó.

Poco a poco la puerta que parecía sellada se fue abriendo, mostrando una brillante luz. Junto a pikachu entraron al lugar, luego de unos pasos la puerta se cerró al igual que el muro lo había hecho.

Los ojos del azabache estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. –no puede ser… estamos en medio de pueblo paleta…- el chico de las Z´s en las mejillas, desconcertado, empezó a caminar por su pueblo de origen.

-qué extraño, no hay ninguna persona o pokémon.- dijo Ash deteniéndose por completo.

-Pika pika pi.- dijo el roedor con cara de preocupación.

-estamos en pueblo paleta pero… este no es realmente pueblo paleta. Esa máquina, sea lo que sea, recreo el lugar a la perfección según las características que elegí.-

-pi- dijo pikachu confuso.

-un momento, si eso crea todo lo que puse significa que- antes de acabar de hablar una explosión en medio del pueblo los mando a volar unos metros.

-maldición, que he hecho…- dijo Ash levantándose lentamente.

-¡Grrrrrr!- se escuchó un fuerte gruñido de dónde provino la explosión.

-Estos es malo, si queremos salir de aquí es mejor que libere a nuestros amigos.- hablo Ash para después presionar algunos botones de la máquina y que todos sus pokémon salgan.

-Amigos después se los explico…primero tenemos que acabar con eso.- dijo el Azabache bastante alterado y señalando a la nube de humo, de la cual volvió a escucharse un gruñido.

Al disiparse la tierra y humo, los pokémon quedaron perplejos, frente a ellos estaba Ho-oh, el pokémon legendario. –lamento haber escogido ese rival, no pensé que pasaría esto… je, luego habrá tiempo para pedir disculpas, es hora… ¡a pelear!-

La puerta por la que entro el azabache lentamente se empezó a abrir, de ella salía Ash con la ropa un poco quemada y algunas heridas, su viejo amigo pikachu se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos. –Maldición necesito llevarte a un centro pokémon.-

Mientras el azabache caminaba por donde había llegado para intentar salir, de una habitación empezó a emanar un brillo azul, Satoshi atraído por la luz se dirigió hacia alla, al llegar vio lo que parecía ser un estanque de agua. –entra ahí, eso te ayudará.- escucho Ash una voz en su cabeza, aunque al inicio se mostró dudoso el Azabache se acercó a la orilla del estanque.

-Pikachu amigos por favor resistan…- dijo el entrenador pokémon antes de caer desmayado en el estanque.

Una luz empezó a ocasionar que el entrenador pokémon empezará a abrir los ojos. –que, que es eso… eh ¡pikachu, amigos!- el chico intento levantarse para buscar a sus amigos pero fue inútil, su cuerpo seguía lastimado por la batalla que había tenido. –ahhh.. debo en-encontrarlos.-

-Ellos están bien, ahora mismo se encuentran descansando en otra habitación.- las voz misteriosa de antes volvió a escucharse. El azabache giro la cabeza un poco y vio la figura de un ser humano con un abrigo que lo cubría casi por completo, solo se podía ver su mentón, boca y un poco de su nariz.

-¿quién eres?- dijo Ash poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Yo soy la parca y he venido por tu alma ahahahahahahaha- empezó a reír macabramente aquella figura.

El entrenador pokémon se asustó mucho al oír esto pero armado de valor decidió atacar al misterioso personaje. –¡Ahhh!- grito Ash avanzando hacia la figura para darle un golpe.-

-Que… no espera solo era una…- fue tarde Ash le propino un fuerte golpe que lo mando unos metros a volar. –No tenías por qué ser tan rudo solo era una broma.- dijo el desconocido parándose lentamente.

-Dime quien eres o te volveré a atacar.- amenazo el azabache.

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo, tus heridas aún no se recuperan del todo, sería peligroso para tu vida atacarme en ese estado. En fin me presento.- el personaje se quitó la capucha, resulto ser un chico de unos 23-25 años de edad con el pelo un poco largo, alborotado y de color negro, tenía puesto unas botas plateadas, unas grebas azul oscuro, unas rodilleras del mismo color, una muslera de acero de color plateado, brazaletes y coraza azul oscuro. Parecía un caballero medieval. A lo que Ash más le llamo la atención fue que tenía en ambos brazaletes el símbolo del amuleto que tenía él.

-taran, mi nombre es Isaac, soy un caballero aura.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Un caballero aura? Así como Sir Aron- dijo Ash bastante impresionado.

-Eh conoces a Sir Aron él fue uno de los miembros más poderosos que hubo en la organización, vaya que emoción.- dijo Isaac

-Solo me contaron historias sobre él, conocí a su amigo Lucario.- hablo el entrenador con la voz un poco nostálgica.

-Entiendo. Es hora de que te diga porque estoy aquí- dijo el caballero.

-Genial a me llamo Ash- se presentó el joven.

-Me vale, solo sígueme.- Isaac dirigió a un molesto Ash a una habitación en la que estaban muchas estatuas y cuadros de distintas personas, además habían armaduras y trajes como el del caballero y como el que tenía Sir Aron. –Esta es la habitación de honras, aquí se hace honor de todos los caballeros y guardianes de aura que han existido.- dijo el caballero mientras seguía caminando.

 _"guardián y caballero aura… acaso son distintos"._ Pensó el azabache pero se detuvo cuando vio que en uno de los cuadros estaba nada más y nada menos quien lo guiaba.

-Un momento ese eres tú, pero como.- dijo Ash.

-Como te dije este salón es para honrar a todos los guardianes y caballeros aura que existieron, en otras palabras yo ya estoy muerto, lo que ves de mi es simplemente aura que tarde o temprano desaparecerá.- dijo Isaac en tono serio.

-Pero que… como es posible.- apenas susurro el entrenador a causa de la noticia.

-Déjame te lo explico, hace muchos años tanto guardianes como caballeros del aura luchaban contra las fuerzas y peligros que amenazaban el equilibrio de la vida, el último suceso fue una gran guerra con humanos que buscaban apoderarse del mundo. Recuerdo que todos mis compañeros y amigos perdieron sus vidas en esa ocasión, fue entonces que con mi último aliento libere toda mi aura en una explosión que acabo con los enemigos.-

-¿Pero entonces como es que sigues aquí?- cuestiono Satoshi.

-Aunque mi cuerpo se desintegro mi aura seguía existiendo, mi maestro que apenas tenía energía para moverse, lanzó un bola de aura al cielo y todo se nublo… eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de aparecer aquí, cuando desperté no había ninguno de mis compañeros, ni si quiera mi maestro, todos habían muerto por mantener a salvo el mundo y yo me quede atado a este lugar hasta que se desvaneciera mi energía.- dijo Isaac con tristeza en su voz.

-Lamento escuchar eso, lo siento mucho.- dijo Ash también con tristeza en su voz.

-Gracias pero no tienes que lamentarlo, de hecho estoy orgulloso, todos los que peleamos dimos nuestras vidas por el futuro, por la alegría y determinación de saber que nuestra lucha seria la esperanza de todos de ver un mejor mañana.- hablo el caballero con una sonrisa. El joven Ketchum solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya es hora, logras ver esa roca al final de la habitación, esa roca permite saber si eres un caballero aura o un guardián aura. Si resultas ser un caballero tendrás grandes habilidades físicas al dominar tu aura, entre ellas fuerza, velocidad, entre otras, además podrás transmitir tu aura a objetos o seres vivos con solo tocarlos, esto es útil para curar o incluso fortalecer algo, también tus reflejos serán más rápidos y precisos, esto permitirá que tengas instintos más acertados. Por el contrario si resultas ser un guardián, tu especialidad será el combate a distancia, podrás crear esferas de aura e incluso con mucho entrenamiento llegaras a dominar los elementos, en este caso puedes pasar tu energía sin necesidad de tocar nada, no con la misma intensidad que un caballero pero te será de ayuda, otra ventaja es tu capacidad de percepción, reconocerás territorios y objetos a grandes distancias, tendrás la capacidad de rastrear y ubicar fuentes de energía y vida. En cualquier caso ambos estilos, guardián o caballero, te serán de utilidad para pelear, como utilices tus habilidades cuando peleas junto a tus pokémon dependerá solo de ti- explico el peli negro.

-En serio podre ser un guardián o caballero, nunca demostré ser alguien especial así que no creo poder dominar el aura.- dijo vacilante el joven.

-Te lo garantizo, no hubieras podido llegar hasta acá si no es así.- dijo Isaac

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ash.

-Que lento. El amuleto que traes te permitió entrar, pero solo porque tú tienes un aura especial, diferente al de todo ser humano, gracias a eso llegaste hasta aquí, el Santuario Aural.- dijo el caballero aura.

-Aura especial… Santuario Aural, ahora si me confundí.- dijo Ash muy confuso.

Isaac solo pudo darse una palmada en la frente. –te lo diré en otras palabras. Actualmente en el mundo solo hay dos personas con aura especial o también conocida como aura de batalla, solo estas pueden ingresar hasta aquí, el Santuario Aural, que es una base de entrenamiento y refugio para las personas que sepan usar el aura de batalla. Una de esas personas es Riley Matsu, quien es un guardián aura en entrenamiento y tú, aunque Riley no puede llegar hasta aquí debido a que no pose el amuleto que tu traes ni ningún identificador de guardián y porque dudo que conozca de su existencia. ¿Ahora que lo pienso como es que llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Ahora tú eres el lento. Es una larga historia así que te la contaré en otro momento, por ahora lo importante es que tengo que volverme fuerte y si dominar el aura de batalla me ayuda debo empezar lo antes posible.- dijo Ash acercándose a la roca y tocándola. La roca emanó durante unos segundos una luz cegadora, luego esta empezó a desvanecerse.

-Quien lo diría, serás muy fuerte chico, pero necesitaras ayuda, yo te guiaré durante tu estancia aquí, una vez estén recuperados tú y tus pokémon el entrenamiento dará inicio.- dijo Isaac con una mirada retadora.

-si- dijo entusiasmado Ash _"Ya lo veras Giovanny, te venceré"_

Fin del capítulo 4

Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias, hasta la próxima.


End file.
